Durant ce temps
by Loulouisetta
Summary: De quelle manière Lisbon aurait pu voir les choses durant le départ de Jane après l'épisode 7X 10 ? Comment elle pourrait essayer de comprendre Jane, comment elle aurait fait le deuil de Vega mais aussi comment elle aurait pu apprendre sa grossesse. Voir sa réaction et la façon dont elle imaginait les choses quand Jane reviendrait. Certaines scènes pourraient changer de la série :)
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou! Je poste ma toute première fanficton donç soyez indulgent et surtout n' hésitez pas à commenter .Cela m'aiderait beaucoup. Je m'étais toujours demandée ce que Lisbon aurait pu penser et ressentir quand Jane est parti après la mort de Vega .Alors voilà ,en espérant que ça vous plaira .**

~Chaptire 1~

« Je m en vais, tu peux venir avec moi ou rester ici mais il faut que je parte. »

« Tu veux aller où ? »

« Dans un endroit tanquille.»

Jane lui déposa un court mais en revanche tendre baiser et se retira longuement tout en regardant Teresa qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses larmes. Puis finalement il partit sans se retourner vers elle avec une démarche assez lourde et pesante. Elle le fixait pendant de longues secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans l'incapacité de voir correctement . En effet elle se battait tellement pour ravaler ses larmes que sa vue s 'était troublée si bien qu elle préféra baisser la tête, fermer les yeux et laisser s'échapper une cascade qui dessinait ses joues très pâles. Cependant Teresa serrait les poings et stoppa son chagrin, elle essuya son visage et était décidée à rentrer chez elle.

Il y avait un dîner en l'honneur de Vega, que sa famille avait organisé quelques jours auparavant. Teresa détestait ces genres de repas ou l'on devait rester assis avec une mine des plus triste tout en faisant les plus belles éloges au mort. Cela lui rappelait l' amère veillée funèbre de son pere. Il avait beau être violent et inconscient, elle l'aimait, c' était après tout son père… Et c'est ce jour làoù elle regretta de ne pas lui avoir dire ces trois mots pourtant si simple : « je t'aime ». Elle prefera s'enfuir et prendre de la distance ...

Elle décida de ne pas y aller de to5ute façon "c' était plus pour la famille"pensait -elle. Et elle ne se sentait guère bien non plus. A cause de tout ce bouleversement elle se sentait nauséeuse. Il n y avait que Abbot qui y allait, Wylie était trop chamboulé pour parler de Michelle, il préférait finir sa paperasse. Lisbon l' admirait beaucoup , il est en effet très travailleur,il lui faisait penser un peu à Cho à ses débuts. Quand à Kimball d'ailleurs, il s' occupait d' une petite affaire.

Teresa entra chez elle, posa ses clefs sur le plan de cuisine quand elle vit un post-it vert. Elle découvrit alors l'écriture de Patrick.

« Teresa si tu me cherches je suis parti acheter des pots de glace que tu aimes tant !À tout à l'heure je t embrasse . Ton cher et tendre…

Quand elle eu finit de lire ,un sourire se dessina sur son visage ..Elle avait oublié qu' ils étaient censés regarder un film enroulés tout les deux l'un contre l' autre dans la couverture en partageant leurs bonnes cuillères de glace. Elle ouvrit le congélateur et sortit son parfum préféré :fraise et ouvrit le tiroir afin de prendre une cuillere. Lisbon s'avança pour rentrer dans le salon mais son regard ne voulait pas se détacher de ce message. Il devait être là depuis plusieurs jours avant la disparition de leur collègue. Pendant les derniers jours les deux partenaires restaient dans l'airstream. En fait ils y étaient la plupart du temps…

Elle se vautra dans son canapé et commença à deguster son adoré mets. Mais cependant au bout de quelques cuillères ,elle se rendit compte d'une chose "nouvelle". Elle était seule... Toute seule, elle s'était habituée à côtoyer son consultant toutes les heures du jour comme de la nuit. Tout était calme...aucun bruit. Cette absence l'angoissait. Elle se leva vers son étagère et retrouva son précieu vinyle. Du lui venait de sa mère, dès que sa famille lui manquait, elle l'écoutait en boucle mais ces temps -ci elle en avait besoin de moins en moins. Comme si elle avait trouvé une famille. Cette pensée lui fit rire. Elle le considérait comme sa famille et bizarrement elle ne s'en était jamais aperç pris conscience que la dernière fois c'etait durant l'exil de Jane.

Elle incera avec parcimonie ses musiques dans sa platine et la mit en marche. Ces chansons lui ont toujours redonné le sourire mais etrangement pas cette fois-ci. Elle savait qu'il allait revenir dans quelques jours de toutes façons .."pas de quoi s'en faire" pendant le temps qu'elle regagna son canapé, elle fixa l'horloge au dessus de la hotte de cuisine. "19h 30, ils doivent déjà avoir servi l'entrée." Teresa n'arrivait pas à s'enlever le faciès de Vega extremement pâle et sans vie depuis des heures maintenant. Même si cela faisait moins d'un an que toute l'équipe la connaissait, sa mort à été un choc pour se voyait en elle, une jeune femme pleine d'ambition..Mais tout cela est réduit à néant."la mort frappe sans prévenir ...comme dirait Papa"

Ce constat, elle détestait à devoir le faire mais Teresa s'en était bien aperçu au fil des années. Elle remarqua que ses joues étaient devenues humides ,ayant versé pluieurs les essuya aussitôt .L'agent Lisbon avait horreur de pleurer et de montrer ces ressentis même une fois chez voulait montrer cette image d'une femme forte et courageuse depuis la mort de sa mère, elle détestait être considérée comme la pauvre petite orpheline malheureuse. Une fois s' étant contrôlée, elle songea à appeler Jane mais elle se repetait sans cesse :"Teresa laisse a besoin de recule .C'est normal au vu de ces antécédents. Comprends un tueur en série n'a pas enlevé les deux personnes que tu cherissais le plus..pauvre patrick.." Souffla-elle contre son congélateur ayant rangé sa glace "Vas dormir . N'y pense plus Vega est dans un endroit merveilleux et elle est heureuse. Et Jane va revenir bientot".. elle essayait de se rassurer comme elle pouvait .Cependant au pied de son lit elle ne pu s' empecher de prier pour eux. Elle prit la croix de sa mère dans le creu de ses deux mains et s' agenouilla. Et pria .Longtemps et fini par s'endormir sur le tapis du bord de son lit les mains toujours autour de sa croix...

 **Voilà j' espère que le debut vous plait ^^ en tout cas j'adore l'écrire et ne vous en faites pas il y aura beaucoup plus de vie plus tard .et pourquoi pas faire le point de vu de jane ? Dites moi tout ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir^^ je suis contente de poster ce deuxième chapitre en espérant encore une fois qu'il vous plaise !** **Et je serai plus que ravie de voir vos critiques. Bonne lecture^^**

~Chapitre 2~

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement, mais quand elle y est parvenue, elle les posa sur son réveil, sept heures avaient passé. Elle était toujours positionnée à même le sol, son corps contre son lit. Elle eu un mal fout à se lever, ce qui était dû à son mal de dos. À vrai dire cette position était très inconfortable,mais alors très inconfortable.

 _Comment j'ai fait pour m'endormir comme cela ?_ Une fois remise sur ses deux jambes, Teresa se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se laver comme à son habitude. Tourna le robinet et s'aventura dans sa douche. Lisbon essayait la plus part du temps de se hâter dans cette pièce pour vite commencer sa journée de travail, mais aujourd'hui il n'y avait aucune affaire en cours et aucun de ses collègues, y compris elle n' avaient aucunement l'envie et la force de travailler. Elle resta longuement sous ce jet d'eau chaude en s'efforçant de penser à autre chose. Autre chose que le corps inanimé de Michelle, enfermé dans un cercueil à jamais, à jamais enseveli...

Elle cherchait de ses mains son shampooing, sans succès. Elle rouvrit les yeux qui s'étaient réhabitués à l'obscurité. Mais en vain... Il n'était pas là. _J'ai dû le laisser dans l'airstream_. Pensa-elle agacée. Elle sortit après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, s'habilla et avança vers le chemin de l'entrée. _Mais pourquoi je m'en vais ? Je n'ai rien à faire..._ Elle resta figée et chercha ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de sa journée. Finalement elle eu l'idée de tout de même aller aux bureaux du FBI, pour essayer de se rendre utile. _Ça serait toujours mieux que de rester là à se lamenter._ Elle avait sans doute raison.

Quand elle fut arrivée à leur étage, tout semblait mort, exepté le silence abassourdissant qui lui donnait un horrible mal de crâne. Il n'y avait que deux bureaux occupés. Silencieux, contrairement à l'habituel vacarme émit dans l'open space par une quinzaine de personnes... Teresa observait continuellement cette pièce, cherchant un repère quand elle aperçu le canapé de Jane, désespérément oublié de son prioritaire. Elle préféra détourner le regard rapidement afin de l'oublier un bref moment, mais cette fois-ci, elle vit le bureau de Vega, enfin l'ancien.

Lisbon se hâtait vers le bureau d'Abbot afin d'apercevoir un visage non inconnu, quand elle franchit le pas, Cho était là, mains contre son visage, meurtrit.

"Hey, ça va Kimball ?"

Il se frottait la paume des mains contre son visage et regarda Lisbon. Il était bouleversé. Elle avait perdu une fois de plus tout repère, n'ayant jamais connu un Cho expressif -enfin un peu plus que d'habitude-. Ils se regardèrent longtemps et sa nouvelle subordonnée demanda avec hesitation:

"C'était si terrible que ça? Je suis navrée, j'aurais du vous accompagner..."

Il se leva subitement,en se rapprochant d'elle.

"Toujours le même refrain. Vous le connaissez de toute façon. Votre présence n'aurait rien changé. Et vous, que faites-vous là ? Je vous avais pourtant dit de vous reposer."

"Je suis sûre que vous avez un peu de paperasse pour moi."

"Teresa s'il vous plaît, croyez moi je vais bien. Je me débrouille bien seul."

Elle savait bien sûr, que ce n 'était qu'un mensonge de plus -pour changer-, mais sa collègue et amie préféra ne pas le contretire, elle avait toujours fait la meme chose de toute manière. Cependant Teresa, se rendit compte que son partenaire, depuis de très longues dates, avait prononcé son prenom. Elle en était atterrée, c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient laissé leur relation professionnelle de côté pour parler _plus ouvertement_. Elle prit une grande inspiration et lui confia ceci:

"Je suis comme vous également, j'ai besoin de me réfugier dans le travail pour aller mieux. Laissez-moi vous aider s'il vous plaît. "

Il leva les yeux au ciel et finalement esquissa un sourire, en lui tendant un dossier sur un meurtre dans le secteur d'Austin. Le rapport des policiers du comté était déjà rédigé. Elle devait juste remplir plusieurs papiers. D'où la paperasse. Elle cacha sa triste mine derrière un sourire lumineux et s'installa sur son bureau en évitant tout contact visuel avec le bureau de Vega ou par ailleurs le canapé de Jane. Sachant qu'elle était entourée de ceux-ci ce n'était pas une mince affaire. La courageuse femme pris une pause après environ une heure de dur labeur, elle avait besoin d'une bonne dose de caféine, elle n'avait rien dans son estomac depuis la veille et était de ce fait épuisée.

Arrivée devant la cafetière, elle fut prise de vertiges, certes bénins mais elle commença à s'inquiéter...Étrangement pour la première fois depuis quelques jours son estomac réclamait de la nourriture. Depuis le départ de Vega, elle ne s'en souciait guère. Cependant elle se devait de se restaurer, alors elle réfléchissait à un petit quelque chose à grignoter... Elle se mit donc à chercher à satisfaire son estomac mais en prenant une tasse, sa main effleura une surface à la fois plane et quelques fois coupante. En effet sa main se bloquait à certains endroits et comprit que c'était la tasse bleu de Patrick. Celle qu'elle avait réparée elle-même. Cette tasse... cette tasse, elle pensait que c'était une genre de métaphore de sa vie qui s 'est brisée mais à été recolée pièce par pièce. Elle a dû être très patiente pour arriver à ce résultat mais elle croyait que rien ne le "re-casserait ". Mais elle se rendit compte de son erreur. C'était faux il n'avait pas tourné la page, et il ne le fera sans doute jamais pensa-elle mélancoliquement. Elle voulu éclater cette tasse contre le mur mais pas après tant d'efforts, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Teresa. _En aucun cas ,en aucun cas il me fera cela._ Répétait-elle ardument. Lisbon reposa cette tasse favorite et se prépara tout de même un café, pour Cho et elle.

Teresa se replongea dans ses rapports, et une fois terminés, Wylie arriva vers elle avec le regard intensément vide, comme une sorte de gibier apeuré et blessé d'une balle incapable de se relever. D'après Lisbon, il ne devrait pas être là. C'est lui qui a le plus souffert , _il aimait vraiment Michelle._ Elle l'interpela donc et celui-ci debarqua aussitôt devant elle :

"Ça nous ferait du bien à Cho et moi de quitter le bureau quelques heures. Vous voudriez manger un bout? Il est bientôt midi ..." Elle avait horreur de voir des personnes qu'elle affectionnait, avec un sentiment néfaste. Et en rendant service à eux trois autant lier l'utile à l'agréable en mangeant!

Le jeune agent était semble t-il, touché de son geste. Ce qui faisait naître un doux sourire sur leur visage. Ils devaient tous s'entraider dans cette épreuve et comme le dit le proverbe: 'Ensemble on est plus fort!'

"Vous avez sans doute raison ... D'accord, ça me changera les idées."

Teresa sentait l'amertume l'envahir quand elle remarqua qu'il rivait les yeux sur l'endroit où Vega travaille... _non travaillait! S_ e corigeait-elle dans ses pensées. Elle avait toujours un mal fout à parler d'elle au passé. Elle ne concevait pas encore sa mort. Loin de là... Elle se croyait prisonniere d'un cauchemar. Seule...face à la "realité "encore invraisemblable. Wylie avait le regard rempli de doutes et de questions:

"Et Jane ?...Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis les ... " Wylie se stoppa subitement,mais fut dans l'obligation de poursuivre "...funérailles, il va bien ? "

Teresa se dépêcha de connecter tous ces neurones afin de trouver un mensonge quelque peu crédible. En effet la jeune femme détestait que l'attention soit portée sur elle. Elle voulu devenir invisible juste l'espace d'une seconde. Après tout, était ce bien grave? _Il sera bientôt à mes côtés, je le sais._

"Oui ,il voulait...il voulait être seul." Teresa ferma ses yeux et pu expirer toute la tension qui tenait sur ses épaules. Pourtant ce n'était qu'a moitié un mensonge. Il y avait même une part de vérité. Sauf qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment la personne qui partageait sa vie tous les jours au travail comme à la maison se sentait. C'était comme un étranger.

Ils partirent tout les trois à un food truck non loin de là, mais le malaise était palpable. Personne n'osa parler ou se confier ils s'observaient tous du coin de l'oeil. Ils n'allaient pas bien, ils ne s'etaient encore jamais vus sous cet oeil. Juste essayaient de faire bonne figure. Wylie lui avait beaucoup plus de mal cependant, Cho -à leur plus grande surprise -brisa ce silence, s'adressa à sa collègue qu'il fixait déjà depuis pas mal de temps.

"Et Jane? Il n'est pas venu? Il va bien au moins?" Son interlocutrice détourna de suite le regard, fuyant, elle savait qu'ils comprenaient que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Lisbon, est ce que tout va bien?"

"Je...il ...enfin, euh...je" Elle s'embrouilla dans ses paroles que sa voix ne voulait pas emmettre. Elle en était absolument incapable. Elle caressa sa joli croix pendant autour de son cou . _Pas une deuxieme fois._ Ces amis semblèrent alors de plus en plus curieux et l'on pouvait voir l'inquiétude se dessiner sur leur visage.

"Teresa dites nous ce qu'il se passe, on peut vous aidez, vous pouvez compter sur nous." Insista son patron une nouvelle fut extrêment reconnaissante de leur amitié et gentillesse. Cela lui fit un baume au coeur, même si elle avait du mal à se l'admettre.

"J'en doute fort... En fait. Il ...Jane est partit directement après les funérailles, il .."

Wylie pris sa main ayant en effet aperçu la mine de Lisbon se palîre intensément. Elle eu de plus en plus de mal à s exprimer et se sentait comme un animal en cage ,dévisagée. Retenue par ces deux hommes.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi... il préfère faire son deuil seul sûrement." ses yeux émeraudes s'embuèrent petit à petit , elle retira sèchement sa main de son étreinte et se recula en fixant Cho.

"Vous avez raison Wylie et moi devrions rester chez nous." Sur ce point elle se leva rapidement et parti promptement sans détourner le regard de son chemin mais elle entendit les voix de ses coéquipiers.

"On devrait rentrer chez nous. Elle a raison. On se morfond plus qu'autre chose. Ça nous ferait du Wylie, et c'est un ordre."

"Bien j'espère toute fois qu'elle va bien. On devrait aller la voir un peu plus tard." Rétorqua Wylie fixant avec peur Cho.

La voix de Cho se torda et se noua tout à la fois.

"Oui espérons qu'elle aille bien..."

Teresa arriva sur son porche, exténuée. Elle eu un mal fout à trouver ses clés dans son sac tellement son corps entier chancelait. Mais elle eu encore plus de problèmes à trouver la serrure de l'entrée et encore plus à la faire correspondre avec la bonne clef. L'extrémité effleurait sans cesse les rebords sans parvenir à son but. Teresa eu l'intense et trés désagréable impression d'avoir quelques gouttes d'alcool dans son organisme, comme si elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Ce n'était pas son état normal. Lisbon n'est pas comme cela, elle ne s'abat jamais. Elle surmonte les obstacles vaillamment. Elle réussit finalement à deverouiller la porte. Aussitôt qu'elle eu franchi le seuil de la porte son estomac se remua dans tous les sens comme si elle s'apprêtait à ... .vomir. Effectivement. Elle courut pour parvenir aux toilettes afin de se délivrer. C'était moins une... Teresa se redressa et ses yeux devinrent scintillants. Des torrents de larmes chutèrent de ses petites joues.

"Mais qu'est-ce ce qui m'arrive ?"

 **N'hetitez pas à commenter, cela me serait d'une grande aide** **^^. Sur ce à la prochaine et bonne soirée ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Premièrement je voulais m'excuser pour quelques bugs car il manque quelques fois des mots mais j'ai toujours pas trouvé le moyen de les retirer alors désolé d'avance...**

 **Et je tiens à remercier particulièrement Allison Mentalist ^^ Sur ce bonne lecture...**

~chapitre 3~

Teresa se jeta dans son lit froid. Glacé. Cette fois elle ne tenta pas d'essuyer ses larmes, mais curieusement, celle-ci se calma mais, inconsciemment. Pourtant, elle était seule. Si elle le souhaitait elle pouvait se lâcher, expier toute sa détresse, toute son incomprehension mais il en fut autrement. Teresa devait aller mieux. _C'étais sans doute la pression._

Progressivement, la brunette se redressait. Elle se devait de savoir, elle voulait savoir où il était, comment allait-il, mais surtout: quand reviendrait-il. Elle se précipita dans le salon. Arracha son portable de son sac et composa son numéro.

"Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, si c'est important laissez moi un message ..." bip!

Son moral fut redescendu immédiatement. _Il_ _a pas pu répondre._

Elle aurait pu laisser un message, c'était important. Enfin plus ou moins ne savant pas elle même. Elle lâcha son téléphone et retourna une fois de plus dans sa chambre afin de s'effondrer sur le doux duvet de son matelas. _J'ai jamais été dans un état aussi pitoyable._ Se plaignant la jeune femme.

Teresa se reconcentra aussitôt sur sa discussion avec Cho et Wylie. Elle devait retourner travailler et faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'allait quand même pas se montrer faible devant eux. Quand sa sonnerie retentit, elle se précipita vers la porte d"entrée . C _'est jane !_ Mais quand elle ouvrit sa porte d'entrée, son visage qui était affiché d'un gigantesque sourire se décomposa petit à petit.

"Ah abbot c'est vous ..."

"Vous avez l'air heureuse de me voir dis donc! je peux entrer ?" Dennis avait endosser son rôle de "patron sérieux."

Lisbon n'eut pas d'autre choix que de l'inviter - a contre-cœur - elle marcha jusqu'a la cuisine, suivie par son ancien boss.

"Vous n'étiez pas sensé vous occuper des préparatifs de votre déménagement avec Lena? "

"Lisbon croyez moi, j'aimerais aider ma femme mais je me dois de venir en aide à Cho et à toute l'équipe. Depuis la mort de Vega il y a quelques problèmes. J'imagine que vous les aviez remarqués..."

"J'allais justement retourner aux bureaux, je vous accompagne ?"

"Non." Repris t-il d'un ton des plus sec et autoritaire. Semblable à celui qu'il utilisait avec Lisbon et le CBI avant de le démenteler. Cela lui rappeler de merveilleux souvenirs..." L'agent Cho vous a consigné Wylie et vous de rester chez vous."

"Mais s'il y a du travail ..."

"D'après lui c'est vous qui aviez émis cette idée ..."

"Mais... Je ne vais pas rester chez moi toute seule à ne rien à faire! "

"Et Jane ?"

"Il est dans le coin mais..."

Abbot pris l'épaule de sa consœur en lui demandant d'un air très préoccupé "Ça va ? " _Toujours cette même question..._

"Bien sûr que je vais bien." Acquiesa t-elle catégoriquement.

"Restez ici, on s'en sort bien à deux. Si nous sommes débordés, je penserais à vous. Ne vous en faites pas."

"Et vous êtes venu ici pour m'empecher de faire mon boulot "

"Non, vous savez pourquoi je suis là. Cho et Wylie sont inquiets pour vous."

"On a tous du mal à accepter sa mort. C'est normal, je vais très bien."

"Si vous le dites." Suite à ses paroles, Lisbon comprit qu'il n'en croyait pas un stricte mot. " Bon que je ne vous trouve pas au QG pour l'instant, reposez vous ça vous fera du bien."

Il partit en laissant Teresa seule. Rare étaient les fois où elle détestait être seule et là elle ne s'en était jamais sentie aussi mal.

 _J'espère que tu reviendras, je risque de m'ennuyer toute seule._

Elle devait trouver une occupation, cela étant dit, à l'instant même où elle trouva une activité digne de ce nom, le temps l'en empêcha. En effet elle voulait courir afin de se vider la tête mais une fine pluie commençait à tomber, et le ciel s'assombrit brutalement, annonçant sûrement un orage. _Vaut mieux éviter d'attraper un rhume..._

De toute façon elle se trouvait encore un peu patraque. _J_ _e dois couver un virus ..._ pensa Teresa innocemment. Elle décida de prendre un long bain pour évacuer tout son stresse et ses angoisses, il n'y avait rien de mieux selon elle.

Elle s'engouffrait dans sa baignoire remplie d'eau délicieusement chaude et recouverte d'une mousse incroyable dense et opaque.C'était Jane qui lui avait appris à faire une mousse luxuriante comme celle-ci, car malgré toutes ses anciennes tentatives, la sienne était quasi inexistante. Les deux tourtereaux aimaient beaucoup prendre un bain ensemble de temps en temps après avoir résolu une affaire le plus souvent. Cela faisait partit de leurs petits rituels partagés.

Teresa trouvait cet endroit beaucoup plus confortable et beaucoup plus spacieux seule. Cependant son estomac était toujours noué. Cela la contrariait au plus au point.

 _Tu me rends malade Jane. J'espère que t'en as conscience._

 _"Sérieusement? Je ne pense pas que cela ait un quelconque rapport avec moi. D' une certaine façon si mais..."_ Jane était là, devant elle, entre les jambes de son amante dans leur baignore. Tour semblait normal.

 _"Bien sûr...J'allais très bien jusqu'a que tu t'en aille, t'es égoïste"_

 _"J'ai besoin d'être seul Teresa. Je dois mettre plusieurs choses au point, si tu ne peux pas comprendre ça ..."_

 _"Ah oui lesquelles et tu pas rester ici avec moi, avec l'équipe ? "_

 _"Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne peux pas , j'en suis incapable. J''en ai assez du malheur et du deuil. Obstine toi à comprendre ce que je ressens !"_

 _"C'est toi qui est entré dans cette maison, et c'est moi qui ne comprend pas ? Et si tu serais mort? Toi ça ne te dérangerais pas de toute facon ! Mais imagine la dévastation que tu laisserais derrière toi..._ Ça _t'arrive_ de _penser_ à _moi_ ? "

 _"Teresa... j'ai perdu ma femme et ma fille!"_ Jane la fixa droit dans le blanc de ses yeux, indigné et exaspéré tout à la fois par celle qui était sensé agir posément et délicatement avec lui. Mais Teresa en avait assez, assez que Patrick se comporte comme la victime et vive enterré dans son passé.

 _"Et moi je suis sur le point de perdre la personne que j'aime le plus parce qu'_ _elle s'est enfuie! "pour reflechir_ " _tu trouves_ ça _normal_ !? _Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas ici on pourrait s'accompagner mutuellement et s'entraider, au lieu de_ ça _tu me laisses_ là _dans"notre lit"seule..._

Elle se réveilla en sursaut toujours dans sa baignore. Sa peau avait complètement flétrie,et l'eau était frigorifiée, son corps devait y être depuis plusieurs heures. Elle sortit et se réchauffa immédiatement. _Waouh,_ _C'était très bizarre ça ..._

Teresa ne lui aurait jamais dit cela, elle le savait bien mais elle se demandait pourquoi son subconscient avait imaginé tout ça. Elle devait lui parlait. C'etait trop. Elle a toujours su que Patrick avait besoin d'espace quand il n'allait pas très bien. Mais elle ne sait comment agir, même après toutes ces années. Teresa a toujours été très patiente, alors elle décida de se plier en quatre et de l'attendre mème si cela ne lui plaisait guère. Elle au contraire, avait besoin d'un appui . D'une épaule sur qui pleurer, d'un confident. Elle voulait parler de ses doutes, de ses cauchemars, de ces angoisses, mais elle n'avait personne, elle était seule. Seule face à tout le monde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir tout le monde !^^ Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me lire, car on est de plus en plus nombreux. Si vous avez la moindre suggestion ou avis à me donner surtout ne vous gênez pas. Je serai ravie de vous lire. Sinon ce chapitre sera plus accès sur le passé, proche ou lointain alors bonne lecture ;).**

Une fois que ses yeux s'ouvrirent, son regard s'isola sur le côté vide du lit. Sa délicate main, quand elle y fut posée, pris contact avec une surface glaciale et rêche. L'habitude de se coller à sa peau chaude et douce était plus forte qu'elle . C'était sa première nuit dans leur lit sans lui.

Généralement Jane se réveillait quelques minutes avant elle, il passait le temps bien souvent à l'admirer tranquillement sans la réveiller. Il s'approcha d'elle, en enroulant ses bras autour de sa fine taille en la serrant tout contre lui. Ils pouvaient ressentir la chaleur de leur peau nue entremelée. Il cherchait de ses mains celle de Teresa afin de les tenir fermement. Il fut cependant surpris que sa belle au bois dormant, dormait toujours à poings fermés. Elle était magnifique. Sa peau pâle recouverte de ces petites tâches de rousseurs par ci par là, était l'opposé avec sa chevelure foncée, étant légérement emmêlée. _U_ _ne vraie Princesse_ pensa-t-il esquissant un sourire des plus sincère et des plus amoureux. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tampe qui la fit s'extirper de son delicieux sommeil.

Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, se retourna et lui sourit. Sa petite main caressait sa hanche tandis que l'autre s'amusait avec ses courts cheveux miel. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à peine quelques secondes et ils restèrent comme cela pendant quelques minutes. Cependant son amante tapota sa cuisse :

"- Il faudrait qu'on se lève. On va être en retard Jane." Ce dernier n'était absolument pas de cet avis et resta blotti contre sa jolie demoiselle. Celle-ci devait se retirer de son étreinte et pour cela, elle essaya de le chatouiller en se plaçant à califourchon sur lui.( Elle savait qu'il la laisserait se positionner comme cela sans rechigner .) Et à sa surprise celui-ci n'en démenti absolument pas chatouilles étaient-ils inefficaces?

"- Aller! Pourquoi ça ne te fait rien?"

"- Pourquoi toi ça te fais quelque chose?" Lui demanda-t-il tout sourire.

"- Non!" NiaTeresa en accompagnant d'un hochement de tête.

Jane pris ses petits mollets et la fit basculer afin qu'elle perde l'équilibre. Les rôles furent inversés. Teresa prise au piège contre le matelas. Il commença à bouger toutes ses petites falanges de façon très rapide sur son corps frissonnant.

Teresa riait au éclat si bien qu'elle en pleura... Jane avait découvert son point faible. Elle est très réceptive à ses chatouilles.

"- Arrête! Arrête Jane! Ok je me rends!" Cria l'inpuissante prisonnière entre deux fous rires . Patrick la prit dans ses grands bras, et plaça sa main contre son omoplate et l'autre contre son front. Il resta comme cela, affichant un sourire gigantesque.

"- J'ai gagné ma ché..."

Agacée par ces triomphale, elle lui coupa la parole de la meilleure manière qui soit. Elle aurait bien voulu trouver une manière aussi efficace avant qu'ils ne soient en couple ... Teresa l'embrassa fougueusement, sa langue épousait parfaitement ses lèvres pour rejoindre celle de son amant. Il caressait tout son corps voluptueux en remontant de ses hanches jusqu'à sa joue toute rosée. Elle enveloppa ses jambes autour de lui et rencontra sa main dans laquelle, ils se glissèrent. La jeune femme sentit le froid de l'alliance de celui-ci quand leurs doigts ne firent qu'un. De temps en temps ils stoppaient leur baiser afin de reprendre leur souffle et d'admirer leur sourire. Ce baiser devint de plus en plus tendre et délicat.

"- Tu as raison, on doit se retirer du lit!" Il entraîna Teresa d'un coup vif. Ils se situaient maintenant nez à nez. Elle se tenait sur la pointe des pieds pour approcher son oreille afin de lui murmurer suavement ceci :

"- On peut toujours finir ça dans la douche, si on se dépêche un p.."Là, ce fut cette fois-ci son tour de l'interrompre en la soulevant par ses cuisses afin de la porter contre lui. Il n'avait aucun problème de la prendre dans ses bras, elle est si légère... Il deposait ses délicates lèvres sur son petit faciès, dans son cou et même jusqu'à ses seins et s'engouffra avec elle dans la salle de bain... L'eau coulait à flot, elle était agréablement froide . Il posa Teresa contre le mur humide et l'embrassait langoureusement. Ses mains étaient restés sur elle, toujours enveloppé par son corps brûlant et recouvert d'une fine mousse qu'il se fit un plaisir à lécher...

C'était ces réveils habituels... _Habituellement..._

Teresa se leva ayant assez de broyer du noír. Quand elle fut prête, elle s'asseya. Son premier réflexe était de dévérouiller son portable. Aucun message...

Le bonheur immense quotidien, fut remplacer par un vide, un vide vertigineux. Cependant elle ne se l'avouera jamais. Elle savait encaisser. Elle a toujours tout encaissé. La mort de sa mère, les violences de son père, John LeRouge, et bien d'autres, pour citer les plus importantes. Pour elle ce n'était qu'une futilité de plus, elle trouvait cela stupide. Stupide d'être aussi mélancolique, elle a surmonté plus d'un obstacle, celui ci ne DEVRAIT pas être si difficile. Mais elle était épuisée, psychologiquement mais également physiquement. Fatiguée de ces migraines à repétition ,fatiguée ces maux de ventre...

 _Il est occupé, il va me rappeler , c'est rien..._

Sûrement, mais quand ?

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que le monde était sans nouvelle de Patrick Jane. Rien ne fut autant calme. Sa maison, le bureau... Tous les moments de sa journée naviguaient dans l'inquiétude, l'ennui, la solitude et l'incompréhension. Dorénavant, ils étaient toujours l'un sans l'autre, à présent, tout ce que voulait Teresa c'était de sortir, de parler, de voir des personnes qui ne seraient pas le fruit de son imagination. Elle était en colère contre Cho, Jane mais surtout contre elle même, en effet elle aurait pu l'empêcher de partir, elle en était sûre...Mais ne l'a pas fait... Ou peut être elle aurait pu partir avec lui. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est si il aurait accepté... _Sûrement_ _non._

Elle savait ce qui lui ferait du bien serait d'avoir des interactions sociales. Mais elle ne prendrait pas actuellement le risque de débarquer au FBI. Pourtant, c'etait elle qui avait conseiller cho. Elle s'est infligée elle même sa punition, comme si elle avait donné sa hache à son bourreau. Le bureau, c'était là où se trouvait ses seuls amis à Austin... _Wylie..._ Pendant un bref instant Teresa se rappela que lui aussi était "suspendu". _Il_ _doit certainement avoir besoin de un peu de réconfort..._

Notre agent fut dressée devant son appartement. Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone, après quelques minutes d'hésitation. _Qu_ _'est-ce_ _que je fais la ? Et si il veut être seul? I_ l ne répondit pas de suite . Elle a du re-appuyer une seconde fois pour qu'il intercepte son message.

"- Hey Wylie c'est Lisbon... Je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez besoin de parler avec quelqu'un. Et il fait un temps idéal pour marcher. Ça vous fera du bien."

"- Oui c'est une bonne idée. Restez là j'arrive."

Après plus d'au moins cinq minutes, elle aperçu le jeune agent fraîchement sorti du canapé où il devait y être englouti. En effet Wylie était toujours correctement vêtu et parfaitement rasé. Là, il n'en était rien. Son t-shirt était sale . Il avait du négliger sa toilette...Ainsi que sa barbe de quelques jours, qui lui allait cependant plutôt bien avec ses cheveux blonds blé. Lisbon ne dit rien, préférant garder la tête baissée. Fort heureusement son collègue cassa ce silence mais avec un sujet de conversation des plus banal.

"- C'est vrai qu'il fait beau." En effet le soleil Texan n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez depuis la mort de Michelle. Comme si le moral de l'équipe était synchronisé avec l'astre solaire.

"-Wylie, je sais que cela ne me regarde en aucun cas mais si vous avez besoin de vous délivrer de tout ce que vous ressentez , je suis là." Teresa arborait un petit sourire angélique. Qui donnait souvent confiance.

"- C'est gentil de votre part mais ça va." Elle n'était aucunement convaincue. Car son discours était très distinctement contradictoire avec l'émotion qu'il affichait. Celle-ci était désespérée ayant le regard perdu.

"- Non. Ça va pas. Vous avez perdu votre amie Wylie. Vous devez parler, vous pouvez pas rester comme ça." C'est tout à fait vrai, il faut parler pour allez mieux. Mais Teresa n'est pas du genre à suivre ses propres conseils, elle, ses problèmes elle se les garderait bien le plus de temps possible. Semblable à une boîte au trésor avec un verrou cassé.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Vous voulez être ma psy? L'intonation de sa voix, quelque peu sarcastique, blessa son interlocutrice. _Il n'est jamais sarcastique._

"- Je veux juste aider..."

"- C'était si brutal... Le soir même on devait dîner ensemble, et puis plus rien ." Sa voix était brisée en mille morceaux. Il avait enfin franchit cet obstacle. Qui était chose dure, se confesser était donné une partie de soi-même dans un sens.

Teresa savait bien ce que c'était. Cette douleur. Beaucoup de personnes ont pu la ressentir, mais c'était ancré en elle. Elle se mit a repenser à ce tragique accident. Sans savoir pourquoi. Sûrement qu'en la jeunesse de Wylie, elle projetait ses frères. Elle se voyait adolescente.

Un soir comme les autres elle était rentrée du collège, la nuit tombait sur la banlieue de Chicago, son père avez raccompagné ses frères de l'école. Il ne fut pas rentrer à dix-huit heures précise. Il était maintenent dix-neuf heures, aucune nouvelle. La fillette dû préparer à manger pour eux quatre. Ensuite, elle essaya de téléphoner à sa caserne mais personne ne repondait. Sa mère quant à elle était au travail . Elle travaille l'après midi à l'hôpital donc finissait très tard. Donc aucune inquiétude à avoir. Elle alluma la télévision afin, que ses frères puissent regarder quelques dessins animés, ce qui était très rare à une heure aussi tardive, mais c'était l'unique manière de les calmer. Surtout les deux plus grand , le dernier voulais juste jouer dans le salon avec eux. Après le repas terminé, l'aînée rangea de ce fait la cuisine, quand le téléphone mural près de l'évier sonna. Elle décrocha aussitôt, et entendue une voix masculine inconnue remplie de larmes et de souffrance.

"- Teresa. Je serai en retard,... couche tes frères." Elle mit du temps à se rendre compte que ce n'était autre que son père. Du haut de ses douze ans, elle n'avait toujours connu son père que comme un homme fort avec le sourire aux lèvres quoi qu'il arrive. Cependant il était pris de vifs et longs sanglots. Elle eu du mal à s'exprimer . Choquée devant cette scène, elle arrivait pourtant à distinguer quelques bruit aux alentours et des voix. Surtout des voix.

"- Papa, qu'est-ce qui ce passe?"

"-Teresa..." Sa fille se questionna alors, remplie d'angoisse et plusieurs scénarios se construisirent dans son esprit.

"- Papa? Il y a eu un accident à la caserne? Tu vas bien? Personne ne m'a répondu..." Le père paniqua suite à se bombardement de questions.

"- C'est maman..."

Son coeur se serra. La fillette ne comprenait pas . _Elle était au travail... Quel était le rapport?_

"-Elle va bien ?" Elle savait que cette question était rhétorique, malheureusement elle connaissait la suite.

"- Teresa... Maman, maman ... Elle...elle est..."

Ses yeux devinrent remplis de larmes. La fin de cette phrase, elle en avez une large idée. Mais refusa avec fermeté d'y croire. Son corps commença à trembler violamment et elle se gela subitement. Son corps se fissurait lentement. Elle devait cependant écouter la suite. Elle y etait obligée. Teresa essayait d' emmettre des propos audibles car sa respiration était saccadée.

"- Papa... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Je suis assez grande pour que tu me dises ce qui se passe."

"- Maman est morte." Reprit-il entre des crises larmes. Il n'a pas reussi à être tendre et compréhensif avec sa petite fille, il était bien trop bouleversé. "Elle est parti au ciel chérie ..."

Teresa était imcapable de laisser couler ses larmes malgré que tout son monde se brisait. Elle laissa éclaté sa colère et surtout son imcompréhension.

"- Mais pourquoi!? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?!" _Mais, c'est impossible!_

"-Elle s'est fait renversée par un chauffard... Il était ivre. Elle a succombé de ses blessûres."

Elle laissa tomber le téléphone de ses mains. Elle n'avait plus de mère. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur ses frères innocents. Qui n'avaient pas entendu un traitre mot de cette conversation. Ses larmes creusaient ses joues rouges par la colère. Elle tenta d'être la plus discrète possible mais elle fut prise dans un gigantesque sanglot. Elle se laissa tomber dos contre le mur. Son visage n'avait drpit à aucun répit, dès qu'une larme sortait de ses yeux,une nouvelle la suivaient puis une autre, encore plus vite... Elle cacha ses yeux dans ses genoux et y entoura ses minuscules bras tout chancelants. Ses vêtement étaient inondés d'eau salée. Le carrelage était reconvert, d'une flaque qui prenait de l'ampleur chaque seconde. _Comment_ _je suis censé leur apprendre ça?_

Ses trois jeunes frères accourèrent, avertis par le bruit de ses énormes pleurs. Jimmy qui commençait juste la maternelle s'approcha adroitement vers elle. Il prit sa jambe dans ses bras. Malgré son très jeune âge, il compris de suite qu'un horrible événement a eu lieu.

"- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive grande soeur?"

Ses frères le suivirent. Thomas essayait de la relever mais leur sœur ne se rendait plus compte de rien autour d'elle. Elle était seule. Dans une autre réalité, prise au piège dans cette horrible réalité. Quand le plus grand frère arriva elle releva sa tête imbibée de larmes. Elle pris Jimmy dans ses bras en le serrant fort.

Stan la regardait, très interrogatif :

"- Teresa, ça va pas? Tu sais quand papa revient ? Tommy avait besoin d'aide pour son projet de sciences."

En essayant de vaincre ses reniflemments incessants, Thomas vient lui carreser la tête et elle prit la mains des deux autres en ayant Jimmy sur ces genoux.

"- Papa va pas revenir tout de suite." Malgrè ses effroyables sanglots qui perduraient, elle avez réussi à être audible par tous.

"- Il est à l'hôpital avec ..." Sa voix fut arrêtée nette, incapable de dire la suite, pourtant elle devait leur dire. "Avec maman."

"- Ils reviennent quand?"

Elle endossa son role d'ainée et pris une énorme inspiration avant de leur révéler l'effroyable vérité.

"- Maman ne va pas revenir." Ses frères la fixaient plus curieux que jamais. Elle n'osait pas les regarder. En preferant le plafond, cela lui permettait accessoirement d'atténuer son désarroi. Ils lui demanderent en coeur:

"- Pourquoi?"

"- Il va falloir être forts les garçons... Maman est morte..."

Elle les serra fort contre elle et ils furent silencieux jusqu'au retour de leur père. Noyés dans leurs propres larmes.

 **Voilà... Je dois dire que cette dernière scène était une torture à écrire... Mais j'espère que ça vous aura plus en tout cas. :P À la prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir :P J' espère que vous trouvez tout ça cohérent et que le fait de faire quelques sauts dans le passé, n'est pas trop étrange et qui pourrait pourquoi pas vous plaire. En tout cas je préfère vous prévenir que je vais changer quelques scènes dans la série dans cette fanfiction. J'ai toujours voulu voir une Teresa franche et sincère avec elle même et Jane, donc la scène où il reviendra sera différente. A mon sens, elle se cachait derrière un "faux" sourire , elle en a souffert mais ne lui a rien dit...Et je vais me permettre quelques réflexions personnelles, par exemple comment Lisbon découvre sa grossesse et apprend à y faire face. Tout commentaire est accueilli à bras ouvert ! Parce que si jamais ça ne vous convient pas je pourrais changer plusieurs choses... Maintenant** **je n'ai rien plus en particulier à dire à part de vous souhaiter une agréable lecture.**

* * *

~Chapitre 5~

Teresa reprit ses esprits. Toujours face à Wylie. Ses yeux s'embuèrent légèrement. Elle préféra éviter d'y penser et ignora son chagrin. Ce qu'elle avait vécu n'était pas réellement comparable avec le deuil de Wylie. A vrai dire c'était tout les deux la perte d'un être cher bien sûr. Mais elle pensait que cela dépendait de la suite de la mort, de la façon dont on essaie de passer à autre chose, du deuil en somme.

"-Je ... suis navrée Wylie, je savais pas que vous étiez aussi proche..."

Lisbon lui proposa ensuite de continuer leur discussion au parc, premièrement pour profiter un peu du temps, deuxièmement pour éviter leur solitude et troisièmement afin de ne pas rester ancré dans la même pièce plusieurs jours. C'est vite lassant.

Les deux collègues évoquèrent quelques souvenir de Vega chacun leur tour sur un banc près d'un majestueux chéne :"Elle m'a battu à un jeu de guerre, elle était super forte..." Ce souvenir était un des plus chéri par Wylie mais sans oublier leur danse après voir aidé Abbot... Lisbon quant à elle essayait de lui prodiguer plusieurs conseils dans son deuil étant "plus expérimenté" que lui. "Ces souvenirs, il faut les garder précieusement, sa mémoire vivra en vous. C'est l'essentiel. Essayez pas de l'oublier, croyez moi, c'est la pire chose à faire."

"-Oui mais j'arrive pas à me détacher d'elle, j'y pense le jour et même la nuit, je peux plus dormir... Je trouve pas d'occupation pour pouvoir penser à autre chose." Jason eu de plus en plus de mal à la regarder face à face , il détourna la tête et sa collègue pu apercevoir une larme coulait, puis deux , puis trois, et maintenant continuellement. Elle le prit tendrement dans ses bras et après quelques minutes se retira.

"-Écoutez, je crois que nous avoir écarté du bureau était une mauvaise idée. On va essayer de convaincre Cho. Même si voir son bureau vide n'est pas chose simple."

"- Ça vous est deja arrivé .. la mort d'un collègue..enfin" Wylie regarda le sol, gêné. Il connaissait déjà la réponse, elle avait l'air de bien connaitre ça .

"-Oui quand Jane et moi , on était encore au CBI. John LeRouge.. Il a tué une équipe dans leur propre bureau. Ils sont tous morts." Après une longue pause elle rajouta un détail " Leur patron était mon ami, de longue date. Ça a été dur. Mais c'est passé."

Teresa le raccompagna a son appartement. Ils y entrèrent tout deux et partagèrent un repas. Cette fois , il parlait de choses beaucoup plus simples d'esprit. Ils ont même ris. Juste un peu mais ces deux secondes où elle voyait Wylie sourire lui suffisait. Quant elle jugea le moment opportun de partir, son collègue posa ses mains contre sa taille et la serra plusieurs secondes.

-"Merci Lisbon. C'était très sympa cet après midi. Vous aviez raison je me sens mille fois mieux . En ce qui concerne le FBI, je ne sais pas si je serai près."

"- Vous pouvez rester chez vous, ne vous en faites pas. Je comprends. Appelez moi si vous voulez passer du temps avec quelqu'un."

Elle avait l'air de se sentir mieux. Cette épreuve a finalement réussi à les rendre plus proche. Sur le chemin de sa voiture, elle constata que le crépuscule allait laisser place à la nuit noire.

Dès qu'elle fut rentrée, elle essaya de l'appeler. Cette fois encore, la jeune femme eu l'espoir qu'il réponde. Elle sortit son téléphone et n'eut même pas besoin de composer son numéro. C'était son premier favoris. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, pis encore rien. La messagerie. La 'personne ' avec qui elle parlait le plus souvent.

 _Il est mort, un accident. Il est tombé dans un ravin et il mort._

Elle ferma ses yeux, inspira longuement et se débattait. Lisbon en avait marre. Marre de pleurer, Marre d'être triste. Au lieu de raccrocher , elle décida de lui laisser un message. Le premier d'une longe liste à vrai dire.

"Patrick, je ne te demande pas de m'expliquer ce que tu fais, où tu es mais donne moi un signe de vie. Je t'en pris..."

Cette fois, Teresa était profondément énervée. Elle croisa le chemin vers sa chambre. _Il se fiche de moi. Jane fait le mort. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas me rassurer? C'est trop demandé?  
_

"-Qu'est ce que ça te coûtes un message? Juste un seul message! Je te demandes pas de revenir pour l'instant! Je te demande de me donner un signe de vie !" Sa main fut retenue par quelque chose, quelqu'un. Une main chaude, grande et ferme. Teresa ne se retourna pas mais stoppa sa marche. _  
_

"- Teresa, regarde-moi ."

Immobile, refusant de voir son visage une fois de plus, Teresa restait silencieuse.

"- S'il te plait."

Toujours figeait, il insistait mais sans trop la brusquer.

"- Vas t-en." Cette phrase, ces paroles... Lui faisait un mal fou. Elle le détestait désormais. Il a réussi à la pousser à bout. Il lâcha sa douce main et recula, en se forçant tant bien que mal de ne pas la regarder. Faire abstraction de ses sanglots qu'elle tentait de dissimuler. Il sortit anéantit. Laissant derrière lui une lettre, enfin un mot lui étant adressé. Teresa s'empressa de le récupéré et lu... Cependant à quelques endroits, son écriture était à peine visible. Des taches circulaires empêchaient la visibilité. Des larmes. Ses larmes.

 _Je suis désolée de t'avoir causé tant de souffrance. J'aurais du te laisser partir à Washington. Ou même ne t'avoir jamais rencontré. Tu aurais pu être mille fois plus heureuse sans moi. Je ne cause que destruction autour de moi. Je ne te laisse pas faire ton travail, "ça fait partie de ton identité" Comme tu le dis si souvent. Combien de fois je t'ai blessé? Peu importe. TROP. Je suis un égoïste, ça c'est un mystère pour personne. Je ne te mérite pas. Je ne mérite personne. Tu as ce que tu souhaite. Je te laisse tranquille. Prends soin de toi. Je t'aime.  
_

Teresa s'agita, se secoua dans tous les sens. Perdue dans une réalité qui n'est pas la sienne. Elle ne pouvait que se débattre dans ses angoisses et ses inquiétudes. Elle savait que tout était faux... _Ce n'est qu'un rêve! Réveille toi!_ Elle ne pouvait que pleurer. Enfermée dans ce cauchemar. Ses poings se serraient et frappaient tout ce qui se trouvait devant eux, les oreillers, le matelas et le mur... Elle ne ressentait pas la douleur. Comme si elle n'était qu'a moitié consciente. Son souffle s'accélérait considérablement. Elle manquait bientôt d'air, suffoquant. _  
_

Teresa cria subitement. La réveillant inéluctablement. Sa respiration se calmait petit à petit pourtant son cœur battait autant la chamade. Son regard naviguait entre les vagues que ses peurs apportaient. Essayant de mettre de coté son mal de ventre récurent mais également ses légères égratignures sur ses phalanges.

 _C'était quoi ce cauchemar? Il ne pourrait jamais penser une telle chose... Il va revenir._ Elle se mit à genoux, posa ses mains sur son cœur, ferma les yeux et pria, pria pour Jane mais également pour Angela et Charlotte. Pour qu'elles soient en paix toutes les deux. Elle voulait bien sur qu'il revienne, mais l'essentiel c'était qu'il accepte l'idée de... _J'en ai aucune idée! Il sait que j'aime mon travail mais pourquoi il a besoin d'être seul ? J'ai besoin de toi Patrick..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonne année!** **J'ai mis un certain temps à sortir ce sixième chapitre et j'en suis navrée, je vais jeter la faute sur les fêtes! D'ailleurs j'espère que les vôtres ont été super et que vous en avez profité.**

~chapitre 6~

Teresa se leva précipitamment. Très rapidement, son estomac remuant dans tout les sens. Elle arriva in extremis devant la cuvette de ses toilettes, essoufflée. Elle maintenait fermement ses cheveux en arrière. Encore une fois elle vomit. En se retirant délicatement, elle frotta ses mains contre son visage. _Il manquait plus que je sois malade pour avoir le combo._

Elle devait tout de même aller aux bureaux, il fallait qu'elle travaille, qu'elle pense à autre chose. Après une courte douche, Teresa se dressa devant son lavabo, ouvrit le robinet s'aspergea d'eau plusieurs fois et perdit son regard sur le miroir droit devant son visage dégoulinant de perles fraiches. Elle avait dormit, suffisamment en temps normal mais suite à ses cauchemars, ses angoisses, ses inquiétudes, Teresa était fatiguée, épuisée exténuée. Ses traits étaient marqués, tirés... Lisbon décida de camoufler tout ça à l'aide du peu de maquillage qu'elle détenait. Sinon elle ne pourrait certainement pas revoir sa paperasse adorée d'ici peu, si elle se présentait au travail semblable à un zombie. Une fois terminé, elle s'appuya contre les deux rebords de son meuble et se fixa longtemps. Ce reflet, c'était censé être l'agent Teresa Lisbon. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus, Lisbon, cette brave agent, elle n'était pas faible.

Elle n'était pas faible. L'agent Lisbon n'était pas comme ça, elle ne se laissait pas aller. Pas comme ça. Pas pour ça. _Ce n'est pas moi_.

En détachant doucement son regard, Lisbon se demandait pourquoi. Etre triste c'est normal, elle l'a déjà été comme tout le monde. Jane est déjà partit. Plusieurs fois. Pourquoi seulement maintenant, C'était la fois de trop? Elle a déjà était dans ce cas, le manque elle connaît. Patrick Jane le lui fait bien ressentir. Mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi démuni. Elle n'avait jamais été malade physiquement pour une situation comme celle là.Ayant fini de tergiverser inutilement pour le moment, Lisbon partit voir Cho.

Les bureaux étaient un peu plus actifs que dernièrement cependant rien n'était comme avant. Lisbon restait debout, devant l'open space en observant les alentours quand Abbot la salua sortant du nouveau bureau de Cho.

"- Vous n' écoutez donc jamais mes conseils agent Lisbon, vous déteignez un peu trop sur Jane si vous voulez mon avis" Lisbon savait qu'il le disait d'un ton ironique mais elle détestait que ses collègues lui parle de Jane en ce moment précis.

"- Laissez moi vous aidez Abbot" Son regard se dirigea vers Cho qui arrivait en leur direction "Vous n'êtes que deux dans l'équipe et à vrai dire..."

Cho l'interrompit subitement en lui proposant un service."- C'est bien de vous revoir on a besoin d'une aide supplémentaire" Ensuite, il l'invita dans son bureau pour lui expliquer la situation. Au moment de partir Lisbon ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire de coin à Abbot. Cho la connaissait, elle aurait persisté à leur demander, elle détestait rester la les bras croisés et il le savait. Abbot n'était certainement pas de cet avis.

"- Il nous reste que deux trois dossiers à remplir, cela ne sera pas trop long, en se répartissant la tâche à deux" Lisbon le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Cho compris alors ce que sa collègue se posait comme question et continua de suite son explication.

"- Abbot doit régler quelques problèmes avec le dossier de Vega avec sa famille" Elle acquiesça, sans oser demander quels problèmes cela posaient-ils et partit chercher ces fameux dossiers.

 _Tout c'est bien passé, j'ai même pas eu besoin de lui demander..._ Elle était ravie de se rendre enfin utile, et visiblement personne n'avait remarqué ses cernes, comme quoi elle se maquille de mieux en mieux.

Elle s'activa vivement et s'assit à son bureau ayant sa pile de dossier devant elle, tout en ignorant le silence qui revenait sans cesse dans cet étage. Ce dossier était tellement avide d'intérêt que dans la minute qui suivait, elle avait complétement oublié de quoi il s'agissait. Mais il faut aussi dire qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Quand Lisbon eu fini, Abbot entrait dans l'open space vers sa direction. Son visage était neutre mais cependant il ne fallait pas spécialement le connaître pour se rendre compte que la visite chez la tante de Vega l'avait affecté.

Lisbon engagea la discussion dès qu'il fut devant son bureau, en lui montrant ses rapports terminés mais évita de lui parler de Vega faisant comme si de rien était. Elle regagna alors silencieusement le bureau de Cho, lui rendant les rapports.

"- Merci Lisbon"

"- Je peux faire autre chose?" Il lui répondit négativement et l'encouragea à sortir de son bureau. Mais cependant Lisbon restait devant sa porte sans rien dire et le regarda retourner à ses dossiers. Il allait mal, à vrai dire personne ne se portait bien, mais cette froideur entre tout le monde était bientôt glaciale.

Cette journée était épuisante, normalement pour qu'une journée soit épuisante, il faut travailler d'arrache pied, carburer au café etc... Mais là, la journée était juste longue. Très longue. Aucunement besoin de ses tasses de café quotidiennes. De toutes manières , Teresa n'avait envie de rien, exepté dormir. Elle en avait même perdu l'appétit. Il n'y avait strictement rien à faire. Comme si tous les tueurs avaient prit congé avec le consultant Patrick Jane. Absolument aucune affaire n'était en cours du moins aucun meurtre. En temps normal, quand les meurtres sont rares c'est une bonne chose mais ces jours-ci Lisbon avait réellement besoin de se réfugier dans le travail. Elle du se résoudre de partir un peu plus tôt. Si jamais l'équipe avait une affaire, ils devaient l'appeler donc elle ne raterait rien.

En sortant, l'agent croisait Abbot dans l'ascenseur, appuyé contre le mur. Elle s'approcha de lui calmement, lui toucha le bras et l'interpella:

"- Vous allez bien? Je sais que vous n'avez pas besoin de m'en parler mais on est tous dans le même cas alors..."

"- Lisbon, elle..." Il se stoppa essayant de rester stoïque "Vega, elle était ma recrue, je me devais de la protéger, elle était si jeune..." Teresa repris fermement tout en étant compréhensive.

"- Vous savez comme moi que c'est faux, C'était une agent de terrain comme Cho ou moi. Malheureusement c'est risqué et c'est elle qui était là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui dans l'équipe."

A ces mots, Abbot soupira,"- Je le sais bien, mais j'arrive pas à m'enlever cette culpabilité Lisbon" Il sortit de l'ascenseur la laissant seule sans qu'elle puisse avoir le temps de lui répondre.

Sur le chemin du retour Teresa se mit également à penser à la mort de sa collègue. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir Abbot démuni, pour elle, s'était un homme fort tout simplement. Elle repensa aussi àson collègue absent _. Aucun signe de Wylie, il doit encore être chez lui._ Apparemment il avait encore besoin de temps, pourtant il en avait parlé à Lisbon qu'il avait besoin d'encore un peu de temps avant de retourner au travail, elle le savait mais elle aurait voulu prendre de ses nouvelles. Il avait sans doute besoin d'espace donc elle rentra seule chez elle pour la énième fois et de plus Teresa ne se sentait pas suffisamment bien pour sortir et n'en avait absolument pas l'envie.

Teresa posa son sac sur la commode de son entrée et sa routine recommença. _J'ai l'impression d'être revenu au CBI. SUPER!_ L'impression que son ennuie et sa solitude étaient revenus au galop une fois de plus. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de dormir pendant des heures durant en s'isolant du monde extérieur. C'est ce qu'elle décida alors de faire. Teresa s'enterra dans son lit jusqu'au lendemain matin. Sans même prendre le temps de manger. Cela faisait une journée qu'elle ne mangeait plus. Et dorénavant elle était incapable de fermer les yeux et de se reposer. Teresa avait peur de ses cauchemars, cela peut paraître stupide, elle a fait bien pire comme cauchemars, ceux avec John LeRouge qui ont perdurés des années, ceux avec la maltraitance de son père, ceux quand Jane avait disparu... _Finalement, ça sera toujours la même chose...Il disparaitra sans cesse?_ Durant son absence quand il était à Vegas, Lisbon le voyait mort. Et inévitablement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser. Sous sa couverture, elle essayait d'enlever cette pensée de sa tête, mais sans succès... Pour elle c'était inévitable à force de ne pas répondre à ses coups de fils, il devait y avoir un problème, maintenant il aurait du répondre. Depuis longtemps. Jane et Lisbon formaient un couple maintenant, il devrait répondre. _Il devrait répondre._

Quand le soleil se leva, une femme habitant Austin l'était déjà depuis une éternité. En effet Teresa n'a du dormir qu'une heure. Et encore cette heure fut mainte et mainte fois interrompue par des réveils assez brutaux, pour cause de cauchemars. Mais aussi accessoirement à cause de ses maux de ventre qui persistaient dès qu'elle se réveillait ou mangeait quelque chose. Cela l'épuisait encore plus qu'elle ne l'était.

Un bruit assourdissant retentit. Teresa s'extirpa difficilement de sa couverture avec toujours cette boule au ventre constante. Voulant se débarrasser de cette douleur, elle se dirigea dans sa salle de bain afin de prendre un médicament. Quand elle trouva celui qu'il lui fallait elle se glaça. Elle voulait le sortir de son emballage mais son regard était complétement figé. Figé sur sa boite de tampons. Tampons qu'elle n'avaient pas ré-acheté ni même et surtout utilisé depuis... _Un, deux, trois, quatre... Mais.. mais je ne sais plus!_ Teresa paniqua en comptant le nombre de semaine sur ses doigts. Sa respiration devint très forte à un rythme effréné. _Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, c'est impossible... Pourquoi maintenant?_

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, voilà comment j'imaginais la découverte de la grossesse de Lisbon, dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews. Dans le prochain chapitre, on verra comment elle se fait à cette idée et comment elle essayera de le cacher à l'équipe parce qu'elle est quand même forte pour l'avoir gardé si longtemps! Encore une fois j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus^^ Et un grand merci à Allison Mentalist qui m'aide beaucoup grâce à ses commentaires^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Je me rattrape en postant le chapitre suivant dans un délai beaucoup plus court étant aussi partiellement écrit depuis quelques semaines... Bonne lecture^^**

~Chapitre 7~

Tous ses neurones se déclenchèrent soudainement. _Je serais ..._ Effectivement tout s'expliquerait, ses nausées, ses vomissements, sa fatigue et bien d'autres symptômes. Teresa reprenant ses esprits avec beaucoup de mal par ailleurs fut incapable de se préparer comme habituellement. Si elle l'était réellement... Cela changerait tout.

 _C'est surement une fausse alerte, ça ne peut pas être ça._ Elle tentait d'être catégorique afin de se convaincre. Son regard fut autant vide qu'un gouffre, ne resentait aucune émotion, sauf de l'inquiétude. Que de l'inquietude. Rare sont les femmes inquiétes étant dans son cas.

Elle effaça cette idée et se brusqua afin d'arriver à l'heure au FBI. Etant restée plus d'une demi-heure dans sa salle de bain à réfuter ceci. Malgré ses efforts Lisbon eu une dizaine de minutes de retard. Quand elle arriva son équipe-composée d'exactement deux membres- se briefait dans "l'aquarium" comme elle le surnomme amicalement. Toutefois ils avaient l'impression de travailler sur quelque chose de plus intéressant. En inspirant profondément, l'agent Lisbon entra dans la pièce souriante comme il fallait, ni pas assez ni trop. Cela s'apprêtait parfaitement à la situation. Ses collègues se retournèrent vers elle et l'invitèrent à s'assoir autour de la table.

"- Désolée panne de réveil!" Durant cette phrase, Lisbon avait un énorme sourire qui se traduisait par: _Je veux rentrer chez moi, serrer mon oreiller contre moi et pleurer._ Elle était perdue.

"- Comme je le disais à l'agent Cho, nous avons des dossiers supplémentaires." Lisbon désespérée par cette pile de dossier adjacent Abbot lui fit monter les yeux au ciel. A cette réaction Abbot lui rétorqua sèchement: "- C'est une procédure agent Lisbon, et si vous ne vouliez pas y avoir droit, vous n'aviez qu'a rester chez vous" Ce dernier partit promptement laissant ses subordonnés. Lisbon tentait de comprendre sa réaction en cherchant de l'aide dans les yeux de son ami.

"- Il est à cran." Elle hocha la tête dans un signe de compréhension. Après un court silence Lisbon lui demanda pourquoi ils avaient tant de paperasse à faire

"- En quoi ces dossiers sont une procédure?"

"- Ce sont des affaires de quelques mois d'autres unités et vu que le grand patron ne veut pas qu'on reprenne le travail de terrain tout de suite, on se coltine les corvées." Lisbon toujours exaspérée, souffla bruyamment. Voire même un peu trop. Cho empoigna une caisse de dossier, et en s'apprêtant à partir, Teresa voulu se renseigner une fois de plus.

"- Mais pourquoi? C'est stupide, on peut très bien travailler!" N'obtenant aucune réponse, Cho étant partit en l'ignorant elle souffla une fois de plus.

"- Merci Kimball ça m'éclaire..." voyant l'autre caisse qui lui était réservée, elle s'exécuta.

Cho avait beau se situer près de son bureau. Lisbon était isolée, elle détestait cet endroit ce jour-là. Même avec la plus grande volonté du monde, se concentrer afin de lire trois lignes lui était impossible, son esprit divagant à la moindre occasion. Ses préoccupations personnelles étant bien trop importantes. Elle portait peut être l'enfant de Jane. S'en était trop. Son pauvre cerveau allait surchauffer, entre cette corvée, le décès de Vega, Jane qui était absent et maintenant ça. La possibilité d'un bébé. Elle voulait s'échapper d'ici mais elle devait rester neutre et stoïque, tenir encore quelques heures. _Combien? Au moins six heures._ _Mon dieu! J'en peux plus!_

Pendant la journée entière Teresa s'est débattue avec elle-même. Ignorer cette situation était impossible, même pour elle qui cache toujours ses émotions. Tout ce qu'elle avait besoin c'est d'un peu de soutient, et ce soutient il n'y avait qu'une personne pour lui donner et elle était absente. Encore une fois. Quand les coups de dix-huit heures ont sonné tout l'étage est repartit chez lui. Teresa n'aurait jamais cru en sortir vivante. C'était tellement éprouvant... Cependant sa journée n'était pas terminée loin de là.

 _Il faut que je sache._

Teresa ne rentrait pas chez elle -pas dans l'immédiat-, elle prit son courage à deux mains, emporta ses clés de voiture et s'en alla vers la pharmacie la plus proche. Ce trajet était une torture. En fait tout était une torture depuis qu'elle avait posé ses pieds sur le parquet de sa chambre ce matin. Une fois arrivée devant la devanture, elle fut pétrifiée. Ses pieds étaient accrochés au sol. _Ce n'est certainement pas ça, je ne peut pas l'être... Je ne peux pas être enceinte._ Elle avait enfin placé un mot sur son "état". Elle commençait à le concevoir, à réellement accepter cette possibilité. Dernièrement tout lui semblait irréel, elle devait encore partir en week-end avec son petit-ami. C'était inconcevable, mais cela devenait de plus en plus congrès. Et Teresa commença à ressentir quelques sueurs froides.

En entrant, son coeur battait à très vive allure. Elle s'approcha d'un comptoir et se dépêcha d'en finir avec ce supplice. Tellement elle avait chaud, son corps entier transpirait à grosses gouttes. Pourtant ce n'était que la première étape. Elle demanda un test et partit comme un coup de vent mais une vieille dame entra. En voyant le test que Teresa tenait dans les mains, cette dernière ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire. Un sourire des plus lumineux. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas vu quelqu'un d'aussi heureux.

" -J'espère qu'il sera positif! " Teresa se tut mais lui donna un petit faux sourire qui cachait toute la détresse qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé avoir un enfant depuis qu'elle était avec Jane. Lisbon ne le pensait pas prêt, d'autant plus qu'elle évitait la plupart du temps le sujet. Ayant peur de sa réaction. Elle l'aime, il l'aime, ils s'aiment. Elle en était sure mais ils n'en étaient pas là. Ils ne parlaient jamais de leur future, en se concentrant plutôt sur le présent comme l'avait suggéré Lisbon. _Il n'a même pas retiré son alliance._ Elle comprenait bien sur Jane enfin essayait de le comprendre et de l'aider c'était à lui de tourner la page même si il l'a déjà fait dans un sens. Il était avec Teresa. Cela ne voulait rien dire? C'était le moment de commencer un nouveau livre.

Elle entra dans sa voiture, regarda pendant quelques minutes ce test. Teresa fut incapable d'incérer les clef dans le contact et retourner chez elle. _S'il est positif, comment vais-je faire? Je suis toute seule. A quoi ça sert? De toute façon il sera forcement négatif, je m'invente des histoires. C'est impossible._

" -Explique-moi alors ton état physique ma chère. As-tu une explication plus plausible?" Son ton était hautain et des plus désinvolte comme si cette situation était futile et banale, ce qui inquiéta Teresa. Elle avait peur de lui. Les rares fois où Teresa ressentait de la peur envers lui, c'est quand il devenait fou. Quand il avait ce sourire malsain du à une future vengeance. Cette fois-ci elle pensait qu'ils avaient échangés les rôles. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi une folie naissait en elle.

" -C'est une blague? Maintenant je deviens folle." Lisbon lui tournait le dos, essayant de l'ignorer, au bord des larmes elle tentait de partir le plus loin possible, réfutant sa présence. " Et tu fais quoi dans ma tête au juste? T'es pas censé être mort?!" Elle avait conscience que rien de cette situation n'était réelle. Mais Teresa ne parvenait pas en s'en dépêtrer.

" -Mais pourquoi je serais mort? M'aurais-tu déjà oublié? Tu me déçois ma chère."

Son souffle fut coupé par ses pleurs qui finirent par éclater après de nombreux essais afin de les retenir.

" -Peut-être parce que tu réponds pas Jane? Sinon explique moi pourquoi tu m'ignores si tu es bien encore de ce monde! Et malheureusement j'ai pas eu la chance de t'oublier. C'est la quatrième fois que tu m'abandonnes ! Et j'ai fait l'erreur de m'accrocher!d'être tomber amoureuse de toi!" A la suite de ses phrases, il empoigna

" -J'ai besoin de temps et tu le sais. Rien n'est nouveau. Mais franchement ? Tu ne regrettes certainement pas notre relation. Et je ne t'ai jamais abandonner quatre fois.

Son interlocutrice rétorqua sèchement et hargneusement en énumérant avec l'aide de ses doigts.

" -Les six mois à Vegas, mais aussi après la mort de John le rouge et oh tient! Quand tu es rester à New York pour faire chier le FBI et laisse moi réfléchir, maintenant! t as conscience du mal que tu me fais ? De tout le mal que tu crées autour de toi à cause de tes démons! "

" -Et si j'étais vraiment mort? C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très sûr l'airstream comme tu me le dis si souvent. "

Teresa se retrouva nez à nez avec son volant, d'après l'horloge de son portable, elle était plantée ici depuis plus de dix minutes. Elle soupira et s'enleva enfin l'image de ce "Jane" de son esprit.

 _Je deviens folle._

Teresa était dans sa voiture. Elle était toujours dans sa voiture. Tout allait bien.

Ce test, elle l'empoigna et rampa les pieds jusqu'à ses toillettes comme si c'était "une mise à mort" L'innocente Teresa pensait que si elle devait tomber enceinte, elle serait aux anges, avec un énorme sourire sur son visage rougis de joie. Cela devrait être un bonheur incomparable de découvrir une vie en soi. Mais là elle était perdue semblable à une adolescence un peu tête en l'air qui aurait fait une grosse bêtise.

Elle se préparait psychologiquement à ce changement. Si Jane était au près de moi, tout aurait pu être bien plus simple... Il aurait pu peut être même être heureux par cette nouvelle. Même si elle doutait fort qu'il puisse accepter l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle famille. C'était trop tôt pour le dire.

Ayant lu la notice et fait ce test de grossesse, elle devait attendre le résultat. Ce fut les cinq minutes les plus longues de toute sa vie entière. Elle sentait le sol voler en éclat sous ses pieds tout son monde aux alentours fut flou, l'espace d'un instant. Elle n'osait plus bouger avec le test tenu fermement dans ses mains. Teresa fixait l'horloge et attendait le gong qui lui permettrait de connaître la vérité.Le temps était venu.

Teresa retourna alors son test et vu un plus. Elle était enceinte. Enceinte de Jane. Jane qui n'était pas à ses côtés pour ce qui était censé être une bonne nouvelle. Elle était cruellement seule.

Le test tombà à terre, cependant Teresa le laissa là. Incapable une fois de plus de bouger. C'est impossible. _Pourquoi maintenant? C'est censé être merveilleux_. Elle croulait sous ses pleurs incontrôlables . Cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver horriblement égoïste, elle allait devenir maman mais elle était désespéree et délaissée. Seule avec un petit bébé qui grandissait dans son ventre. Teresa voulait en être seulement heureuse. Elle l'était. Mais était surtout inquiète et avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas être seule. Elle ne pouvait plus à présent. _Si Patrick était là, qu'est ce que je serais heureuse._

Elle resta là, assise sur le carrelage, à même le sol, noyée dans ses larmes. _S'il vous plaît seigneur prenez soin de lui,ne le laisser pas mourir et ramener le moi. Enfin ramener le nous. Il a besoin de son père et moi aussi. S'il vous plaît seigneur..._

En se dressant devant son grand miroir, se dévisagea de face. Ses yeux étaient vraiment gonflés et étaient devenus rouges écarlate. De petites particules noires de mascara avaient coulées. Ses cheveux, à force d'être entortillés sous son angoisse de sa journée de travail, ils s'étaient emmêlés. Elle réussit cependant à se relaxer un peu.

Teresa fut maintenant de profil face au miroir. Elle fixait son ventre qui était toujours plat. Elle l'observa longtemps. Mais après plusieurs minutes, elle posa ses mains glacées sur celui-ci avec appréhension. Elle frémissait à ce contact. Elle le caressait tendrement à présent. _Ne t'en fais pas, tout les deux on va s'en sortir._ Ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle l'empêchant de s'exprimer. Son corps descendait longuement afin de s'assoir contre le mur. Ayant toujours ses petites mains bien accrochées sur ce qui abritait un nouvel et minuscule petit être. _Je te le promets..._ lui soufflait-elle avec beaucoup de bienveillance.

Elle s'allongea dans son lit, essayant d'envisager toutes les solutions. Elle allait être maman. Toute seule... Teresa devait savoir où était Jane encore plus qu'auparavant. Elle a besoin de lui. Ils ont besoin lui. Elle espérait qu'un miracle puisse s'opérer. Elle voulait juste entendre sa voix. Savoir qu'il était vivant. C'était suffisant elle n'avait pas besoin de plus pour le moment. Mais juste ça, c'était trop demandé. Encore sa messagerie _. Il doit vraiment être mort._

 **Pour le coup, je ne pense pas que Lisbon ait eu ce genre de cauchemars, mais en écrivant j'ai trouvé cela cohérent, je pense que dans un moment comme celui-là, on panique. Mais connaissant Lisbon, elle ne se serais pas mise en colère contre Jane dans ses "vraies pensées", alors j'ai préféré lui faire perdre le contrôle dans ses cauchemars... Et j'avais dit précédemment que je souhaitais changé quelques petites choses... En espérant toujours que cela vous a plu et au chapitre suivant^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut tout le monde! Mille excuses pour ma longue absence, je tâcherais d'être plus régulière à présent. La fin de ce chapitre est totalement différente, en effet je me suis un peu éloignée de ce qu'on voit dans la série, en espérant que cela vous plaise, encore une fois, bonne lecture! Et merci à toutes les personnes qui commentent ça me touche vraiment, même si vous n'êtes pas nombreux ;)**

Chapitre 8

Son premier réflex: se ruer sur son portable, le prendre machinalement, et chercher Jane dans ses contacts et bien sûr l'appeler. Lisbon était particulièrement convaincue que lui révéler qu'au fil du temps ils avaient tissé leur enfant, était une affreuse idée. Comment pouvait-il revenir avec une information pareille? Il paniquerait. Etant déjà "normalement" parti pour semble-t-il réfléchir à propos de leur relation comment l'envisagerait-il? Comment pouvait-il concevoir un enfant dans la toile qu'il essayait avec déjà tant de mal de peindre?

Répondeur...

Suite à cet énième échec, Teresa ne ressentait plus rien. Si un manque. Ses yeux vides ne pouvaient plus pleurer. La seule action qu'elle pouvait produire était de respirer. Jane devait savoir, c'était primordial, mais quand allait-il se décider à montrer sa présence, prouver le fait qu'il soit vivant? Elle en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre.

 _Je suis enceinte, je suis enceinte... Mais tout va bien... C'est pas comme si j'étais seule..._

La nuit commençait seulement à tomber, tandis que Teresa décida de prendre l'air. Près de chez elle se trouvait un lac. Il n'était certes pas très large et très dense mais il était très coloré. D'un bleu profond, très pure. Elle ne prenait absolument pas le temps pour y aller, pourtant cet endroit était presque idyllique et l'atmosphère très relaxante. Cela ne pouvait lui faire que du bien. Teresa s'empressa de mettre une tenue de sport, enfila ses baskets et sortit courir.

La lune devenait la seule source de lumière une fois arrivée devant le lac. Les arbres étaient blottis dans l'obscurité, bordant un petit sentier qui entourait ce lac. L'eau, semblable à un miroir, reflétait les lueurs de la lune dans des vaguelettes à peine visibles. Le temps était frai mais très agréable. Teresa commença sa course tout en contemplant ce nouvel environnement. Son pas fut bien plus lent que habituellement. Sa routine consistait juste à courir sans faire attention à son chronomètre cependant elle était bien plus rapide, ne pensant à rien. Ici le but de ce footing était de se déconnecter mais la difficulté de cet exercice était présente. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à courir, surtout que cette grossesse devait être un facteur de plus à sa difficulté.

Durant son parcours, elle ressentit une goutte d'eau tomber sur son front, puis une autre, qui était suivie par une autre. Puis une averse se déclencha subitement. En quelques secondes, ses cheveux tombèrent en cascade sur ses yeux. Ses vêtements se collèrent à sa peau qui furent inondés. Teresa ralentie, totalement essoufflée, puis ensuite se stoppa. Au lieu de s'abriter et de se mettre au chaud, elle s'assit sur un banc juste devant le lac. Où se déroulait un magnifique spectacle. Le clapotis intense de la pluie s'abattait sur la surface du lac. Cela rendait la tempête encore plus indomptable et sauvage. En plus des torrents d'eau qui parcouraient son faciès, des larmes s'y inicèrent. Teresa contemplait ce paysage inlassablement sans détourner le regard d'une seconde. Une fois l'averse terminée, elle rentra chez elle.

Une fois, le chemin remonté, elle grelotta. La température avait baissé encore plus avec la nouvelle humidité ambiante. C'était stupide d'être restée là, cependant tout était reposant et pour la première fois depuis la mort de Vega, Lisbon se sentait à peu près "bien", enfin mentalement, physiquement, c'était une autre histoire.

La nuit fut courte, très courte. Cela changeait de ses insomnies. Un peu de sommeil lui fit le plus grand bien. Ce matin tout semblait comme avant, elle avait envie de travailler et de rejoindre ses collègues. Aucune nausée ne la troublait. Tout allait bien. Tout avait l'illusion d'aller bien.

Après plusieurs jours de comédie au travail et de corvées inintéressantes, Abbot l'appela un matin alors que l'aube pointait le bout de son nez. Une voiture accidentée, retrouvée dans un fossé avec de jeunes gens ayant perdu la vie sembla-t-il un meurtre. Lisbon eut honte de l'admettre mais cette nouvelle l'enchantait. Enfin quelque chose se passait. Cette vie monotone prenait fin. Dès que l'appel prit fin, Lisbon se hâta d'aller sur les lieux du crime.

"Après la tempête vient le beau temps." En effet cette matinée se caractérisa par un soleil éclatant qui réchauffait tantôt notre équipe du FBI. Lisbon fut la première arrivée de son équipe sur les lieux, n'ayant aucun empêchement qui lui permettait de venir en retard. Cela lui rappelait ses quelques années en arrière où elle dirigeait sa propre équipe. Quand elle était souvent seule sur la scène de crime souvent avant que le soleil ne soit levé. Elle interrogea la garde forestière Ayers étant la personne ayant découvert la carcasse de voiture contenant le corps d'un jeune homme et un peu plus loin un autre cadavre hors du véhicule. Quant elle eut terminé, Cho apparût au sommet de la colline où la voiture se trouvait sûrement avant l'accident. Donc Lisbon lui expliqua la situation. Des douilles de neuf millimètres furent retrouvées sur la colline, sans doute tirées là-haut. La conclusion fut très simple: c'était bel et bien un meurtre, aucun doutes n'étaient possible à présent. Et ensuite la voiture dégringola jusque dans le fossé. D'après Cho le tueur a déplacé un des corps pour le déposer sur la colline mais ce dernier abandonna en le laissant derrière lui. Cependant personne ne parvenait à savoir pourquoi.

Quant ils finirent leur discussion avec la garde forestière, Cho et Lisbon apercevaient les "vautours" comme Cho les appelaient. Les journalistes étaient toujours et encore présents pour mettre leur grain de sel.

"- On a besoin des lumières de Jane. Vous avez des nouvelles? Ca fait une semaine. Kimball s'interrogeait de plus en plus à ce sujet, comme tout le monde mais cela agaçait Teresa de plus en plus. A vrai dire, elle savait que c'était tout à fait normal que ses collègues s'inquiètent cependant elle voulait à tout prix éviter le sujet. Il fallait pourtant bien qu'elle reponde cette fois.

\- Non, aucune depuis les funérailles. Son ton était très neutre et impassible. Elle n'irait pas plus loin dans ses explications.

\- Sans compter Abbot qui prépare son départ pour Washington. On est en sous effectif. Il faut régler cette affaire avant qu'elle devienne ingérable. Le moment est mal choisi pour fuguer ou disparaître."

Kimball Cho a toujours été honnête et franc, Lisbon avait bien plus que l'habitude, pourtant cette fois là, elle le prit personnellement. Elle affichait un regard noir qu'elle tentait de dissimuler en évitant que son collègue ne la regarde. Disparaître? Quel optimisme... Tout les deux savait que cela arrivait "souvent" à Jane mais de là à employer ce mot... Lisbon voulait juste obstruer son esprit de tout cela et juste travailler. Après si Cho évoquait le sujet c'est que cela devenait plus qu'urgent. Il fait juste son nouveau job de patron. Il tombait bien mal, c'était au moment où la situation était compliqué à gérer qu'il fut devenu chef. Voyant la préoccupation sur le visage de son amie il lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il se charge de l'appeler. Elle déclina l'offre avec un faux sourire comme toujours et s'exécuta.

 _Aucune réponse... Tiens ça m'étonne!_

Après un court trajet ils arrivèrent aux bureaux et entrèrent dans la salle de réunion pour débriefer Abbot. L'autopsie confirma que cette affaire n'était pas comme les autres, les deux victimes eurent un de leur ongle arraché. Ce tueur allait devenir potentiellement un tueur en série. Seul le temps le dira. Abbot retenu Lisbon à la fin de cette réunion. Elle savait d'hors et déjà que c'était pour parler de Jane. Il lui expliqua que tout le monde avait besoin de Jane. _Bingo! J'avais raison!_

"- Vous avez des nouvelles de Jane?

\- Il ne répond pas à mes coups de téléphone.

\- Je sais que vous avez des problèmes tout les deux en ce moment mais cette affaire prend une tournure inquiétante. On a besoin de lui. Lisbon le savait, elle savait que l'équipe avait besoin de lui, que tout le monde avait besoin de lui mais c'était surtout elle qui en avait besoin. Elle et son bébé. Teresa devait répondre quelque chose. Quelque chose de convaincant.

\- Je vais régler ça." Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà essayer. Elle pourrait remuer ciel et terre que rien ne changerait, il ne reviendrait pas de si tôt. Jane était Jane après tout. Elle soupira, comment allait-elle faire?

Plus tard dans la matinée, ayant assez d'entendre sa messagerie, l'agent Lisbon décida d'user de ses pouvoirs acquis dans les forces de l'ordre. Elle allait émettre un mandat contre Jane. Sous quel motif? Défaut de comparution évidemment. Teresa fut plus que satisfaite de son idée et sourit sincèrement, la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Cependant sa joie fut stoppée par la réalité. _Quand il reviendra, que vais-je lui dire? Je ne peux pas lui en parler directement après les derniers évènements._ La peur prit par d'elle, s'il venait à découvrir qu'elle était enceinte, comment réagirait-il? Il pourrait très bien s'enfuir à nouveau... Teresa avait beaucoup trop besoin de lui. Elle décida alors de lui cacher pour le moment, le temps qu'il lui explique comment il envisageait son retour auprès d'elle. _Et si malgré le mandat, il ne revenait pas? Et si il était réellement mort?_

Ce meurtre devenait de plus étrange comme Abbot et Cho le disait auparavant. En effet un "médium" s'était présenté avec l'aide de sa sœur dans l'enceinte du FBI, un dénommé Gabriel Osborne. Ce jeune homme aurait apparemment eu des visions sur d'autres corps qui seraient enterrés non loin de là. Dû à ce retournement de situation, toute l'équipe attendait le retour de Jane de pieds fermes. Jane connaissait ce genre d'imposteur, il pourrait sûrement les aider dans cette affaire. L'équipe n'était pas dupe cependant, effectivement celui-ci décrivait avec grande précision la scène de crime ainsi que les corps sans vie de ces étudiants. Il fut devenu rapidement leur suspect numéro un. Abbot mit davantage de pression sur Lisbon, qui elle attendait juste que son mandat fasse effet, étant toujours autant impuissante.

Teresa finit par avoir assez de ses collègues et préféra rentrer chez elle, étant toujours autant exténuée. Quand elle arriva au seuil de sa porte, Teresa fouilla son sac à main afin de trouver ses clefs, cependant après qu'elle les eut trouvées, elle s'aperçu que sa porte était entrouverte. Elle dégaina de suite son pistolet, compta jusqu'à trois et se glissa à l'intérieur.

"- Montrez-vous! Hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

\- Ce n'est que moi Teresa! Pose ton arme! Tu m'as fait une de ces peur! S'exclama Jane encore tremblant. Lisbon n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était là, son petit ami fugueur, le père de son enfant, il était là. Sain et sauf.

\- Qu'est ce tu fais là?

\- Je suis revenu, tu n'es pas content de me revoir Teresa? Elle était toujours subjuguée par sa présence, l'habitude de son absence devait y être pour quelque chose. _Ce n'est pas un rêve ou une sorte de cauchemar au moins?_ Elle ne réussit seulement qu'à balbutier quelques mots étant bien trop perdue pour le moment.

\- Je... Enfin si... C'est juste que... Cela ne fait que quelques heures que ton mandat d'arrêt a été émit... Encore une fois elle mentait effrontément. Cela allait devenir une habitude... Jane contrairement à elle, lui souriait.

\- Tu savais que j'allais revenir, pourquoi un mandat? A la suite de ces mots Teresa aurait dû avoir un soupçon de colère, après tout il n'avait même pas conscience du mal qu'il avait fait. Elle sentait juste une flopée de larmes monter dans ses yeux émeraudes.

\- Je n'en savais absolument rien Jane... Patrick commençait à apercevoir une larme qui tombait sur la joue de sa compagne. Cela lui serra le cœur, jusqu'à qu'il soit réduit en miettes, avec toute son assurance, celui-ci été convaincu que Teresa allait bien. Il s'approcha d'elle et se blottit contre elle. Sa petite amie posa sa tête contre son épaule et pour la première fois, Teresa pleura contre lui, sans aucune retenue. Il la serra encore plus fort contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'enlaça elle aussi. Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, pour atténuer ses sanglots, Patrick lui répéta tendrement qu'il était sincèrement désolé. Lisbon fut la première à se dégager, elle essuya ses larmes d'un coup de manche et se calma. Patrick n'osait pas émettre un seul mot, la seule chose qu'il fit fut de la fixer. Teresa prit alors les devant entre deux reniflements:

\- Tu aurais très bien pût partir pendant un mois, six mois ou bien même deux ans...

\- Je ne t'aurais jamais fait ça Teresa. Ses paroles était très maladroites et il le savait mais il était incapable de s'expliquer. C'était bien la première fois.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait Patrick... Plusieurs fois... La voix de Teresa se débattait à chacun de ses mots pour ne pas émettre un nouveau sanglot. Le bruit de sa voix qui se cassait, brisait Patrick à chaque fois. Il n'avait jamais vu Teresa dans un tel état, et la première fois qu'il y assistait, c'était par sa faute. Il prit sa main dans les siennes et l'invita à s'asseoir auprès de lui. Elle accepta de suite. Patrick détenait toujours sa main qu'il caressait délicatement, comme si sa main n'était qu'un pétale. Un pétale fragile.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû de faire peur Teresa mais sache que je reviendrai toujours...

\- Comment ça? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par reviendrai? Tu le referais? Au futur, tu le referas? Teresa venait de s'éloigner de lui et commença à sentir la colère monter en elle. Tu sais, la première fois que je t'ai appelé, je me suis dit: il a pas pût répondre. La deuxième fois: il est occupé, c'est rien il va me rappeler. La troisième fois, je me suis dit: il est mort, il est tombé dans un ravin et il est mort.

\- Teresa, je suis sincèrement désolé, je n'aurais jamais cru te faire souffrir... Teresa était touchée par ses paroles mais il n'avait pas répondu à sa question, elle insista alors:

\- Tu recommenceras? Jane hésita quelques minutes, il évitait le regard de Teresa. Elle reprit alors la parole et se leva ,lui n'étant guère décidé.

\- Bien. J'ai compris. Laisse tomber Patrick. Lisbon était prête à s'en aller quand Jane se leva et attrapa son poignet, suite à ce mouvement elle fut contrainte de se retourner. Teresa le voyait au bord des larmes. Chacun son tour.

\- Teresa, j'aimerais être comme toi, être aussi fort, mais ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner pour réfléchir. J'en suis désolé mais... Jane fut interrompu par Teresa:

\- Je comprends que tu ais besoin de prendre du recul sur tout ça, que tu ais du mal, considérant ton passé, mais juste une chose, réponds à mes appels, je t'en pris. C'est la seule chose que je te demande.

Ils se resserrèrent dans le bras de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'un appel les interrompe. Ils prirent direction vers le quartier général et ils étaient prêts à résoudre cette nouvelle affaire.

 **Cette histoire touche bientôt à sa fin, malheureusement mais j'ai encore pas mal d'idées alors je vous dis à bientôt! En espérant que ce changement vous ait plu, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part!^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour! Oui je suis contente de poster ce 9ème chapitre ;P Pour une fois que je suis régulière... Merci à tous! Que vous lisiez juste ou que vous commentiez vous me donner de plus en plus envie d'écrire ^^ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et au prochain chapitre (un des derniers, je ne sais pas vraiment encore...) D'ailleurs je me suis rendue compte qu'ils étaient de plus en plus long, j'espère que cela vous convient:)**

~Chapitre 9~

Abbot expliqua à Jane en quoi consistait cette affaire, et pourquoi sa présence était nécessaire dès qu'il fut devant son bureau. Ils partirent immédiatement à la rencontre de Gabriel. La rencontre fut très brève, suffisante pour que Jane examine de plus près ce jeune homme. Il revint voir Teresa afin de lui montrer son point de vue. Elle était devant la baie vitrée, pensive, sans faire attention à son monde extérieur. Son regard était vague, pourtant elle fixait bien quelque chose, sûrement quelque chose sans intérêt dans une rue avoisinante. Jane arriva derrière elle discrètement et la regarda durant un court instant. Puis il posa sa main dans son dos ce qui avait pour effet de la faire sursauter. Sa réaction l'avait fait rire ce qui par conséquent à fit rire Teresa par la même occasion.

" Tu adores me faire peur en ce moment, non? Elle plaisanta avec lui mais reprit un air sérieux dans la seconde qui suivait. Ils étaient tout de même au travail! Jane aussi devint sérieux quand il lui raconta sa récente entrevue. Ce qui étonna son interlocutrice. _Patrick Jane sérieux?_

 _-_ Comme je l'ai dit à Abbot, c'est un charlatan. Il est à la fois très doué mais aussi très réservé. Soit il joue très bien son rôle, soit c'est lui notre tueur.. _._

\- Tu en es sûr? Peut-être que ça l'amuse juste de jouer les tueurs. Il a dû juste lire des articles des journalistes présents sur les lieux du crime.

\- C'est possible, en tout cas, on doit garder un œil sur lui. Quand il eut finit ses quelques phrases, Teresa semblait pourtant toujours perplexe.

\- Il était si convaincant que ça? Tu es un peu pâle, ça va? Jane sourit voyant la préoccupation de son amie accroître les traits de son visage. Elle entremêla ses doigts dans les siens et lui proposa gentiment de rentrer ensemble chez elle, ce qu'il refusa promptement.

\- Je te rejoindrai dans la soirée, je te le promets. Patrick partit, puis malgré tout se retourna:

\- A tout à l'heure." Ses paroles furent accompagnées par un salut de sa main et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Il ne se retournait plus cette fois-ci.

Teresa ne pouvait plus cacher sa déception, ils étaient au bureau, elle en avait conscience, mais un baiser n'aurait pas été de trop. Juste un bisou qui voulait dire: "Je te retrouve bientôt, n'ais pas peur, je ne m'enfuie pas cette fois." Jane semblait froid, voir frigide avec elle. Pourtant s'il était revenu, c'est qu'il était bien prêt, n'est-ce pas? Apparemment pas encore. Juste avant son départ, Teresa voulait voir Wylie pour prendre de ses nouvelles comme elle le faisait souvent depuis quelques jours, mais il était absent. Etrange. En s'approchant de son bureau, un papier y était posé. Il disait simplement qu'il était partit sur le terrain. Lisbon n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Jason Wylie, toujours devant son ordinateur, était sur le terrain. _Il devait être entre de bonnes mains, celles de Cho j'imagine_. Il semblait essayer de tourner la page, cela redonna un triste sourire sur la mine fatiguée de Teresa. Cela l'attristait également puisqu'elle comptait discuter avec lui. La mort de Vega avait(semble-t-il)un point positif, ces deux là avaient pût apprendre à se connaître.

Elle rentrait de ce fait, une fois de plus seule chez elle. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était qu'ils mettent les choses au clair. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas pour le moment. Au lieu de cela, elle cherchait comment elle pourrait lui avouer son secret... Elle préférait avant tout lui dire plutôt qu'il ne le découvre par lui même. Et connaissant Jane, son temps était compté. Si déjà, il n'était pas capable de reprendre leur relation comme elle l'était, comment allait-il envisager cela? Cela étant dit, cette soirée encore seule lui tira profit, moins ils se voyaient, moins Patrick aurait de chance de se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle devait lui dire au plus vite. Ce soir était une bonne opportunité. Juste après que Patrick lui explique sa vision des choses. Teresa était décidée, c'était ce soir et rien d'autre.

Trois heures d'attentes avaient passé. Toujours pas de Patrick Jane à l'horizon. Cela allait devenir une habitude. La nuit noire posséda Austin. _Il est censé ê_ tre rentré à l'heure qu'il est. Oui censé. Que fait-on quand on cherche à parler à quelqu'un qui ne daigne se montrer? On l'appelle. Sa routine n'avait absolument pas prit fin. Elle l'appela, il ne répondit pas. Mille soupirs furent émis cette soirée. _Les promesses de Patrick Jane..._ Teresa posa une main sur son ventre et murmura d'une voix remplie de rancœur et d'amertume:

" Ton père est un emmerdeur."

Le lendemain, une autre magnifique journée allait commencer. Quelle blague. Finalement l'absence de Jane a bien été semblable à une bénédiction, effectivement Teresa fut bien malade toute la matinée. Même quand elle fut au QG, Teresa dissimulait ses grimaces dues à ses nausées. La première personne qui la croisa fut Wylie. Celui-ci était préoccupé, il avait une intuition. Tôt ce matin, Gabriel eut un malaise et durant sa crise, il eut une vision qu'il a décrit à Wylie. L'agent -maintenant de terrain- assembla ses dires et arriva à la conclusion suivante: Il devait y avoir des os dans un sol d'argile rouge donc possiblement un cadavre. Il chercha alors le lieu contenant de l'argile rouge le plus prêt de la scène de crime. Le jeune agent était convaincu que le suspect disait vrai alors il en parla à un agent plus expérimenté, qui pouvait essayer de démarrer des fouilles. Il s'adressa donc à Lisbon étant la seule disponible mais aussi la seule qui pourrait l'aider.

" Vous savez, on ne peut pas lancer des fouilles sans preuves formels Wylie, et ce type n'a aucun don. Jason fut contrarié de sa réaction, son visage se pâlit instinctivement.

\- Ça va?

\- Oui, tout va bien. Teresa n'était pas satisfaite de sa réponse alors elle lui redemanda. Elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus envers son nouvel ami, il était le plus faible parmi toute l'équipe à présent.

\- Sûr?

-Tout va bien, ça n'a rien à voir avec Vega. Je pense juste que c'est une piste à creuser, ***** on peut quand même essayer? Après tout c'est notre seul indice.

-Bien d'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Alors qu'elle commençait à partir en direction du bureau de Cho, Wylie l'interpella:

\- Vous allez bien Lisbon? Vous êtes toute pâle.

\- Ah, Je... oui tout va bien, ce n'est rien." Lisbon regagna la direction du bureau avec une sueur froide le long de son cou, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être "malade" ici. Pas maintenant.

Cela avait porté ses fruits, tout deux était sur ce fameux terrain d'argile rouge avec une brigade possédant des chiens. Il n'y avait qu'un chien, un beau berger allemand, qui se prénommé Nicky. Sa maître leur expliqua que si Nicky flairait quelque chose d'inhabituel, il aboierait deux fois de suite. Avec un peu d'espoir cela fonctionnerait peut-être. Le canidé fut parti à la recherche d'os tandis que nos deux agents du FBI continuèrent leur discussion à propos de la véracité des dires de ce "médium".

" Pourquoi vous croyez Gabriel? Lisbon ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi son collègue se raccrochait à une hypothèse si minime. Il dû alors lui conter le reste des visions de Gabriel.

\- Il a dit qu'elle allait bien, où qu'elle soit elle va bien. Tout le monde saurait de qui il parlait, sa seule obsession depuis des semaines, mais Teresa lui demanda quand même, n'étant pas sûre du lien entre un sol d'argile rouge et leur ex-collègue.

\- Qui ça?

\- Michelle, elle va bien. C'était déchirant d'assister au pauvre Wylie qui ne cessait de répéter ceci "elle va bien", comme si il tentait de se convaincre et de se rassurer.

\- Il sait où elle a été touchée. Il accompagna ses mots par un geste et posa sa main sur son abdomen. En effet Michelle fut blessée ici.

\- La mort de Vega était dans les journaux Wylie, c'est pas un secret. C'était du Lisbon tout craché. Terre à terre. Essayant de rationnaliser les choses.

\- Il avait l'air sincère

\- C'est pas un vrai médium.

\- Comment vous le savez? on peut pas être aussi catégorique." En effet il pouvait toujours y avoir un soupçon de doute, et Jason pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait après tout. Lisbon n'était pas dans son état normal, son nouvel ami l'avait bien remarqué. Il pensait que c'était sûrement la faute de Jane. Et c'était vrai, en partie, mais peut être que déjà des hormones s'étaient mélangées à sa mauvaise humeur. Elle ne pouvait pas haïr Jane cependant, sa colère était bel et bien présente. Cela devenait plus qu'urgent qu'une discussion s'imposait.

Deux aboiements.

Gabriel avait raison, Wylie avait raison. Du matériel fut de suite amené afin de déterrer ces "ossements", à vrai dire, rien n'était encore prouvé. Aucune preuve visuelle. Cinq cadavres furent découverts. Il ne restait quasiment plus que les os. Lisbon décocha un éclatant sourire envers Wylie. Il était vraiment doué. En s'approchant de lui, elle s'excusa:

" Bravo, très bonne intuition! Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, j'ai manqué de tact.

\- Ça ne fait rien Lisbon, je peux comprendre. _Comprendre quoi?_ C'est vrai que pouvait-il comprendre? Même la concernée n'en avait aucune idée, Parce qu'elle est remontée contre Jane.. Parce qu'elle était "malade" _. De quoi veut il parler?_

Quand cette courte discussion fut achevée. Ils aperçurent la massive airstream de Jane qui arrivait. En vérité, il ne fallait pas être aveugle pour se rendre compte que Lisbon lui en voulait particulièrement. Les expressions de son visage avaient complètement changé. Son sourire angélique disparut, laissant place à un agacement visible par son regard dirigé droit vers le ciel.

\- Je vous laisse tout les deux." C'était touchant de voir Wylie se préoccuper d'elle, mais elle, cela l'inquiétait. Lisbon était déjà assez stressée pour toutes les raisons du monde, elle ne voulait pas non plus que l'attention soit portée sur elle. Elle devait être encore plus discrète et faire encore plus semblant.

Jane accéléra son pas et dès que sa voix était en mesure d'être entendue par Teresa il lui présenta ses plus plates excuses.

\- Je sais que tu m'as appelé la nuit dernière, je sais que je n'ai pas répondu, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je suis désolé. _Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès? Et tu ne pouvais pas faire exprès de répondre non?_ Elle lui avait fait promettre et cela n'avait semblablement servit à rien, Teresa ne demandait pas grand chose pourtant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Je suis revenu. Le ton nonchalant de Jane dérangeait particulièrement Teresa et elle ne le dissimulait pas:

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement "je suis revenu"?

\- Ca veut dire que j'ai compris des choses, enfin que je commence à comprendre. Jane pouvait voir qu'elle était en réalité heureuse de le revoir. Même si son armure de fer semblait dire le contraire. Il savait que Teresa avait besoin de réponses et il allait bientôt la satisfaire. Pour l'instant il se contenta juste de ceci:

\- Je suis content de te revoir.

\- Je suis contente de te revoir moi aussi." Ils s'échangèrent un sourire des plus sincère, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Jane et Lisbon à nouveau réuni. Ensuite Jane allait voir par lui même l'ampleur que prenait cette affaire, ce qu'il craignait arriva: Ils recherchaient un tueur en série.

L'équipe d'Abbot apprit que ces cinq victimes furent tuées par la même arme que les deux étudiants retrouvés dans leur voiture accidentée. Ces victimes étaient composées d'un sans abris, d'un vagabond, d'une prostituée mais également de deux étudiants étrangers. Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi leur disparition ne fut que signalée il y a moins de deux mois alors qu'elles semblaient toutes être mortes il y avait environ un an. Le plus inquiétant était que chacun avait un de leur ongle arraché. Tout cela confirmait qu'un tueur en série arpentait les rues de Austin. Ils devaient agir le plus rapidement possible afin d'éviter le moins de victime possible. Et de plus pour simplifier la situation, l'avocat de Gabriel Osbourne avait réussi à le faire sortir du FBI, puisque aucune preuves tangibles ne pouvait le garder en salle d'interrogatoire. Mais le pire restait encore à venir, en effet de nombreux journalistes furent présents dans l'enceinte même du FBI, cette affaire étant devenu très médiatisée. D'après l'avocat, son client avait été retenu injustement par les fédéraux. Ce dernier ne voulait que aider la police à arrêter ce tueur et il fut accusé. Et par conséquent, ils voulaient cacher la vérité en préférant accuser Gabriel. Le jeune homme dit aussi quelques mots à ces requins. "Cet homme a un cœur noir et une volonté de tuer. Il ne s'arrêtera pas." Cette phrase allait lui porter préjudice plus tard... Quand le calme fut enfin revenu, Cho et Wylie allèrent surveiller Gabriel une fois de plus.

"Il est à nouveau sur le terrain, cela a l'air de lui plaire. Jane était aux côtés de Teresa qui lui, semblait être perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Qui ça Wylie? Tant mieux, si ça peut lui éviter de penser à Vega. Pourtant il était attentif à ses dires ce qui étonna son interlocutrice qui croyait parler dans le vide, elle en fut cependant enchantée.

\- Tu crois que c'est pour ça?

\- C'est évident ma chère. L'assurance de Patrick Jane était toujours là. Jamais elle ne disparaîtrait. C'était rassurant. Tout allait redevenir normal.

\- C'est dingue tu viens juste de revenir parmi nous et tu sais déjà mieux ce qui se passe que nous!

\- Et oui, je sais tout. Patrick sourit d'un air suffisant et assez égocentrique, ce qui faisait rougir Teresa par la même occasion. Ce rose pivoine qui colorait ses joues faisait toujours rire Patrick, donc pour l'embêter un peu plus ( après tout, ça faisait longtemps) il embrassa son front et continua nonchalamment:

\- Vas finir tes dossiers qu'on puisse rentrer Teresa...

Une fois partit, elle toucha son ventre un bref instant et parla à Jane dans son esprit: _Tu sais toujours tout._ Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la vie miniature qu'elle gardait au chaud. Elle avait peur. Mais cette peur était euphorique. _Patrick m'aime, il aime les enfants. Alors où est le problème?_

Son compagnon l'attendait avec son thé confortablement installé dans son canapé. Elle fut réjouit de le voir comblé, ce manque n'était plus désormais. A peine eut elle accomplit sa dernière tâche, qu'elle reçut un appel de Cho. La sœur de Gabriel, Megan Osbourne était morte. Wylie et lui même l'eurent retrouvée alors qu'ils étaient postés à seulement quelques mètres de leur maison. Tous les agents étant encore présents se hâtèrent à leur rencontre. Le jeune Gabriel était devenu introuvable. La tension se resserrait davantage. Wylie était blessé. Semble-t-il par le tueur, heureusement il allait bien, il était juste assommé. L'impératif était de retrouver ce tueur mais également Gabriel (Si ce n'était pas lui, rien n'était encore sûr, son innocence était non prouvée.) La seule information qu'ils pouvaient exploiter était le vague souvenir de Wylie de son assaillant. Pour cela Kimball l'envoya voir Jane. Comme d'habitude il réussit à en tirer profit en l'hypnotisant. D'après le jeune agent, l'homme était parfumé de bière. Lisbon chercha alors où il pourrait être. Et grâce à cette nouvelle information, son attention se dirigea vers une brasserie désaffectée à deux rues d'ici. Ils y coururent. Trop tard, la découverte effroyable était faite. Gabriel -enfin son corps- gisait sous le poids des cordes qui le soutenaient. Trois balles dans son torse, sans doute du même calibre que les autres victimes. Plus Lisbon s'approchait du corps avec Jane à ses côtés, plus leur découverte fut horrible. Le pauvre garçon avait le mot "imposteur" gravé sur son poignet. Et le détail le plus lugubre de cette scène de crime était un de ses ongle arraché. Il était réellement innocent...

 ***oui j'aime les jeux de mots nuls ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou! Je suis trop contente d'être si productive, aussi j'espère que la qualité est là... Maintenant, depuis quelques chapitres, j'essaie d'intégrer quelques non-scènes et de rester proche du vrai scénario, cependant tout ne sera pas similaire... Je vous laisse découvrir cela!**

Chapitre 10

Ayant cette vision macabre toujours en tête, Patrick envisagea de montrer un peu plus tôt ce qu'il avait derrière la tête depuis son retard à Teresa. Une chose essentielle dont elle avait besoin en ces temps actuels. Sur le chemin du retour, cette dernière s'aperçut que la route n'était pas celle habituelle.

"On peut savoir où tu m'emmènes? Il tourna la tête afin de se faire un plaisir de la taquiner:

\- C'est une surprise!

\- J'ai pas le droit de savoir? Jane était parvenu à l'embêter un peu, son visage pouvait facilement en témoigner, de part son léger mécontentement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça la charrier!

\- C'est un peu le but d'une surprise Lisbon! Le silence accapara la voiture, Teresa réfléchissait intensemment pendant que son chauffeur lui donnait une chance en jouant aux devinettes. Mais sans succès... Ce n'avait jamais été son truc!

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes passées dans les routes de campagne, Jane gara la voiture aux abords d'un petit chemin. Il donna l'ordre à Teresa de fermer ses yeux pour que "sa surprise" soit encore plus concrète. Sa confiance envers son partenaire n'avait absolument pas disparue, puisqu'elle l'autorisa à la guider jusqu'à cette surprise sans aucune complainte. Ses pieds effleuraient de l'herbe moelleuse et ses poumons furent emplis d'un air frai et délicat. Le chant des oiseaux tourbillonnait autour d'elle. Le jeu des devinettes repris de plus belle, sa curiosité étant encore plus supérieure contrairement à quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Tu m'as acheté un poney? s'exclama-t-elle tout sourire. Cette phrase réchauffa le cœur de Jane. Il espérait voir la même expression sur son visage. Cette joie si douce et pure dont seulement Teresa Lisbon avait le secret depuis de nombreuses années. Il était fier de cette surprise pour sa patronne... Ils en gardaient tout deux un excellent souvenir.

\- Et voilà! Le noir complet devenait lumineux, un point d'eau, de la nature partout et un petit chalet en arrière plan. Patrick était rayonnant juste devant cette grande mare, dévoilant son nouveau projet pour leur couple. Leur avenir. Cependant sa confiance et son euphorie furent changées quand il vit l'incompréhension de sa petite amie.

\- Jane, Qu'est-ce que c'est? Une cabane, un projet, un avenir en somme. Il comptait rénover et agrandir cette petite maison.

\- On sait tout les deux qu'il nous faut du changement. Je ne suis pas en mesure de te pousser à démissionner et je dois m'occuper.

\- Alors tu vas nous construire une maison? La perspicacité de Lisbon le troublait lui aussi de plus en plus, il s'attendait à un énorme sourire, un cri de joie même si Teresa n'était que très rarement démonstrative. Il pensait qu'elle avait besoin de ce genre de changement. Il en était convaincu. Il lui expliqua bien plus précisément se qu'il comptait faire pour leur vie à deux. Qu'ils auraient un endroit pour vivre et que c'était un début. A son grand regret, Teresa semblait complètement perdue. De la part de Jane, c'était un grand changement, un grand bon en avant et cela lui semblait tout à fait irréel. Deux jours auparavant, Teresa le croyait mort où partit pour de bon.

\- Et tu vas quitter le FBI? Jane n'en savait rien, Il voulait juste construire un nouveau foyer avec celle qu'il aimait. Et être heureux. Elle le fixa longuement restant bouche bée. De l'inquiétude monta en lui à cause de sa réaction plus qu'inattendue. Patrick lui demanda alors ce qu'il n'allait pas.

\- Je suis ravie que tu es trouvé cet endroit mais j'ai besoin d'éclaircir certains points.

\- Lesquels? Son appréhension envers elle s'accrût.

\- Je veux être sûre que tu ne vas pas encore t'enfuir. Jane s'approcha d'elle, et lui promit droit dans les yeux. Il resterait toujours avec elle...

\- Je veux être sûre que tu as envie de t'impliquer dans notre histoire. Les promesses de Patrick Jane... Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance mais après l'avoir laissée seule sans crier garde, Teresa ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle allait bientôt lui annoncer, il le fallait, elle se comportait de manière de plus en plus inhabituelle. Jane ne devait pas s'en apercevoir. Teresa voulait juste protéger son enfant et lui assurer un père avant tout.

\- Evidemment c'est pour ça que ce projet me tient à cœur. Patrick était impliqué, elle en était sûre. Il avait toujours été honnête quand il parlait de sa sincérité. Mais Jane lui avait demandé du temps, ce que malheureusement elle n'aurait presque plus. _Et s'il ne voulait pas redevenir père?_

\- D'accord... Et tu comptes retirer ton alliance? Son sourire fondait pendant que ses yeux se vidèrent. Cependant elle continua son discours sans réellement y prêter attention.

\- Parce que, on dirait que tu n'as pas envie de tourner la page... Ce qu'elle comptait faire, était simplement de "préparé le terrain", s'il daignait la retirer, sa vie passé ne serait qu'un souvenir évanescent. Et une nouvelle famille lui serrait envisageable.

\- Non ça n'a rien a voir... _Bien sûr que si Jane, tu te mens à toi même._

\- Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi.

\- J'ai l'habitude de la porter. Elle savait que c'était comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur mais elle devait savoir. Savoir si il resterait avec elle, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

\- Oui mais c'est juste que je... "Encore une fois Teresa fut interrompu par un appel. A chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin de dire quelque chose d'important, elle ne pouvait pas. Comme la fois où elle voulait annoncer à son cher collègue Jane qu'elle allait le quitter pour aller à Washington. Elle détestait de plus en plus ses collègues pour l'interrompre. _Sérieusement pourquoi ça n'arrive toujours qu'a moi?_ Depuis qu'il était revenu, elle ne cessait de vouloir lui dire. Lui dire tout ce que son lourd cœur portait. Elle avait déjà tenter quelques fois mais sans y parvenir. Le temps pressait.

Un nouveau cadavre venait d'être découvert. Et hop! Demi tour. En deux en trois mouvements, le consultant et l'agent étaient présents sur les lieux. Une chose attirait de suite l'attention de toute l'équipe, le corps était visible par n'importe quel passant. D'après Jane, le tueur voulait maintenant s'amuser avec la police, étant devenu très médiatisé. Quel tueur ne serait pas amusé? Cependant le plus étrange était à venir, effectivement sur le bras de la victime se trouvait une marque appartenant à une aiguille. Lisbon pensa tout d'abord que le tueur lui aurait administré une sorte de poison, mais quel tueur oserait un mode opératoire aussi simplet? Le sang, c'est beaucoup mieux non? Cependant la légiste leur expliqua qu'il aurait prélever du sang. L'équivalent d'un verre de sang. Pourquoi avoir fait cela? Voilà la question à laquelle tout le monde essayait de répondre.

N'ayant plus aucune information à tirer de la scène de crime, tous repartirent aux bureaux afin d'effectuer plusieurs recherches. Wylie était déjà plongé dans ses recherches depuis plus d'une heure -comme la plupart du temps- devant son ordinateur sur des blogs assez malsain qui pourraient expliqué la fascination du tueur. Lisbon elle aussi avançait dans l'affaire en investiguant sur d'anciennes affaires qui seraient plus ou moins similaires. Jane comme d'habitude était dans son canapé à cogiter. Abbot et Cho discutaient dans son bureau a propos de l'avancée de l'enquête. Quand ils furent sortis, Jane et Lisbon rencontrèrent une vieille connaissance du CBI. Richard Tork. Aucun d'eux ne l'appréciait réellement. Juste un "bonjour" occasionnel en se croisant dans les couloirs. Pourtant Lisbon se décidait de faire bonne figure en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. De toute façon Tork n'avait pas vraiment aimé travailler avec l'élément perturbateur numéro un: Patrick Jane évidemment. L'informateur de l'équipe n'avait seulement trouver qu'une seule chose qui semblait malheureusement bancale: l'assassin recueillerait ce sang car ce serait une sorte de vampire. Personne n'était vraiment d'accord avec ceci, excepté Jane. Grâce à cette nouvelle avancée Cho et Lisbon firent les conclusions suivantes: il était intéressé par les sciences occultes et de toute évidence, il croyait aux médiums. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait enlevé Gabriel d'après Lisbon. Tork lança alors un plan qu'il trouvait très intéressant à exécuter.

" Si il croit aux médiums, peut être que Jane pourrait lui parler?

Il réfuta cette idée de suite. Forcément, il n'allait quand même pas se confronter une deuxième fois avec ses démons, déjà qu'il avait du mal à tourner la page comme dirait Teresa...

\- Oui mais vous pourriez lui faire croire? Vous pourriez passer dans les médias. Jane ainsi que Lisbon eurent leur tête qui se décomposait. Jane pressa le pas et se retira de cette grotesque supercherie en direction de la cuisine.

\- Et on pourrait le pousser à se manifester, si il est à fond dedans, ça pourrait marcher. L'agent Tork ayant vu que absolument tous les visages de ses nouveaux collègue étaient devenus blancs (sauf Cho, pour sûr) demanda:

\- J'ai dit une bêtise?

\- La dernière fois que Jane a fait ça, ça a mal finit. Lui répondit Cho avec la neutralité la plus... Kimball Cho. Tork creusait dans sa mémoire et conclua ceci:

\- Oh, sa femme et sa fille... _Il vient de comprendre..._

\- Oui sa femme et sa fille!" Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Teresa rejoignait Patrick tout en calmant sa rage en elle. _Comment peut-on être aussi stupide? Jane était déjà assez brisé comme ça..._ Ce qu'elle essayait juste de faire était de pousser légèrement Jane à tourner la page. Malheureusement elle vit que ce serait encore plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Elle se mit de suite à regretter ses paroles ce matin chez leur nouveau "chez eux". Elle arriva tendue, tendue par la sottise de Tork. Tendue de savoir comment allait Patrick. Malgré toutes les années elle avait toujours du mal à prédire les faits et les pensées de Jane. Afin de détendre l'atmosphère, elle le salua posément et évoqua le sujet de l'autopsie de Gabriel, pour qu'il se change un peu les idées.

"Il avait des oligodendrogliomes, des petites tumeurs dans le cerveau, ça lui donnait des bouffées délirantes, des crises et des hallucinations.

\- Le pauvre, c'est pour ça qu'il se croyait médium...

\- Et les médiums ça n'a jamais existés. Teresa prenait son partie encore plus fréquemment ces temps-ci. Elle voulait qu'ils soient absolument sur la même longueur d'ondes... Pour se racheter mais aussi pour faire accélérer les choses.

\- Bah non. Lisbon le regarda longuement, honteuse.

\- Je regrette de t'avoir parlé de ton alliance, je suis désolée. Cette phrase lui stoppa net l'envie de continuer sa tasse de thé. Son regard se posant sur ses yeux était rempli de tendresse et de regret.

\- Teresa, je t'en pris...

\- Si, tu n'as qu'a faire ce que bon te semble. J'irai bien, je le jure. Sa culpabilité mettait Jane mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, cependant il lui fallait encore un peu de temps. Il détestait voir Teresa se sentir mal par sa faute. Après tout, il l'aimait plus que tout. Leur discussion fut interrompu par Wylie qui leur apprit que la police d'Austin aurait trouvé le tueur, qui serait abattu. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ils se dirigèrent vers l'adresse donnée dans les plus brefs délais.

Aucune lumière ne se montrait dans ce quartier plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit sauf les gyrophares bleu et rouge virevoltant aux quatre coins de cette rue.

Fausse alerte.

Une agent de la brigade criminelle d'Austin démêla ce quiproquo qu'était ce meurtre. En réalité un homme avait appelé les forces de l'ordre, déclarant avoir tuer le tueur en série dont tout le monde parlait. Néanmoins, ce qu'il croyait être le tueur était juste un homme innocent. Cet homme ramassait des bouteilles dans les poubelles du voisinage afin de les recycler avec sa femme. Le propriétaire croyait que cette personne voulait rentrer chez lui, alors, prit de peur, il prit son révolver et tira. Cette agent leur conseilla vivement d'arrêter au plus tôt ce "malade", puisque les gens deviendraient hystériques et que par conséquent leur bureau était harcelé d'appels. Beaucoup d'habitant croyaient voir ce tueur rôder. Et comme nous avons pu le voir, cela pouvait tourner au drame. Cho lui demanda s'il pouvait être en possession des appels archivés. Ce qu'elle accepta sur le champ. Tout Austin se prêtait main forte en ces temps glacés. Elle partit donc avec lui afin de lui donner ce qu'il espérait, laissant Abbot, Jane et Lisbon. Cette affaire tracassait leur patron, cela était plus qu'évident. Ils pataugeaient, n'ayant aucune preuve, ni suspect, ni piste... Jane prit la parole de manière hésitante après avoir vu que Abbot était de plus en plus épuisé.

\- Essayons l'idée de Tork.

\- Quoi? Non! Le sang de Teresa venait de se glacer. _Il ne va quand même pas faire ça, il plaisante?_

\- Au point où on en est, il faut tout essayer.

\- Patron, non! _Il va réellement le faire?_

\- Le tueur veut de l'attention, c'est pour ça qu'il ne cache plus les corps, on lui donnera ce qu'il voudra et... Abbot fut interrompu par le fougue de Lisbon qui était prête à tout pour Patrick.

\- Vous voulez qu'il réserve le même sort qu'a Gabriel? Elle n'était pas prête à ça, non elle ne pouvait pas. _Si Jane parvenait à..._ Sa pensée se coupa tant la possible vérité était atroce à imaginer. Son collègue voulait la rassurer et lui indiquer qu'aucun risque n'était envisageable, cependant, Teresa était toujours autant horrifiée.

\- Vous savez qu'on ne le laissera pas faire.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas le garantir. Patrick, qui s'était retiré de leur "bataille", admirait juste avec ses yeux ébahis sa petite amie devenue sauvage.

\- Teresa, je te remercie de prendre ma défense, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Les yeux de Teresa étaient devenus noyés d'inquiétude. Elle le suppliait dorénavant. Le suppliait de rester auprès d'elle, auprès d'eux.

-Je vais le faire.

Avide. Voilà à quoi elle ressemblait à cette instant. Figée. Comme si elle niait son aveu. Dennis partit satisfait et les invita tout deux à rejoindre le bureau afin de construire un plan. La plupart des agents de police étaient déjà repartit excepté peut-être certains qui soutenaient la femme de la victime. Jane remarqua des filets de perles d'eau qui coulaient le long de la peau porcelaine de celle qui l'aimait. En s'approchant il posa la main sur son épaule et la fit glisser jusqu'à enveloppée la sienne. Sa douce main glacée.

\- Hey, Teresa, ça ira, tu me fais confiance pas vrai? Quand il eut fini, Teresa se retirait de son étreinte et tourna la tête. Elle ne voulait pas montrer ses larmes. _Pas maintenant Teresa, je t'en supplie!_ La paume de ses mains essuya partiellement ses joues. Entre deux soupirs cachés par ses larmes elle tentait de lui expliquer.

\- Là n'est pas la question, si il t'arrive malheur, je... Cette fois c'était elle qui avait la parole coupée.

\- Ecoute...

Impuissant. Face à elle, maintenant il n'avait pas les mots. Elle était comme lui, il connaissait ce sentiment, avoir peur de perdre l'autre. Une grande inspiration fut prise. Son regard ne démontrait que de la pitié à présent. Teresa était paniquée. Elle perdait pas à pas pieds. Elle s'engloutissait.

\- Si je te perd, je... tout s'effondrait. Tout ce qu'on a essayer de construire. Tout ce qui est en train de se construire. Il n'y a pas une semaine, je croyais t'avoir perdu. Un sanglot l'emprisonna. Elle était piégée. Patrick essayait de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer fort, mais elle le repoussait inlassablement.

\- Mais Teresa, calme-toi chérie... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

\- Je ne te comprenais pas il y a deux mois, quand tu tentais de me protéger mais quand tu es partit, quand j'étais seule j'ai comprit. J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Ses paroles étaient tellement sincères, émouvantes et inattendues que Patrick ressentit un long frisson le long de sa nuque.

\- C'est normal, on s'aime. Je t'aime et tu m'aimes. A chaque fois que leurs yeux se rencontraient Jane se sentait de plus en plus coupable.

\- Tu me fais peur, ça va?

\- Je, je ... Lisbon serra les poings. Elle luttait contre ses pleurs, ses yeux se refermèrent et malgré ses efforts,une larme supplémentaire coula le long de son visage.

\- Je voulais pas dire ça comme ça, pas ici, pas maintenant. Mais tout est devenu un cauchemar et je suis perdue Patrick... Cette fois ci, elle accepta les bras de Patrick et se blottit contre son torse en étouffant ses sanglots. Ce contact était milles fois mieux que des mots. Elle pouvait rester ici pendant l'éternité. Pourtant sa conscience était bien trop occupée pour rester immobile et silencieuse. Le moment "opportun" était là.

\- Je suis enceinte Patrick.

Leur enlacement se brisa, Teresa enfouit son visage dans ses mains, couverte d'angoisses. Un sourire, il était lumineux. Jane retirait les mains de son visage afin qu'elle puisse voir le sourire qu'il arborait. Ce sourire, il se déchira vite.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu es dans un tel état? C'est une exellente nouvelle. Son ton était neutre. Son sourire n'était plus. Ses yeux devinrent vides et peureux. Il était autant perdu que la mère de leur futur enfant. _Il va partir. Il va partir et j'élèverais seule cet enfant. Il n'est pas prêt. Aucun de nous n'est prêt._

 **Alors vous pensez que Lisbon aurait pu réagir comme ça? Comme une cocotte minute sur le point de bouillir? J'aime bien la voir impulsive! Vive les hormones!:D Dites moi vos impressions!**

 **Si vous appréciez cette fanfic, je tenais à dire que j'ai écrit un OS récemment que j'aime assez et je trouve qu'il est bien mieux écrit et un peu mieux construit que "Durant de temps", si vous aimez les tragédies, ça pourrait vous plaire si ça vous intéresse je vous laisse aller lire le sommaire si le cœur vous en dit... Elle s'appelle " Ils auraient dû..."( Oui, je me fais de la propre pub ;D) Et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis:p**

 **Au prochain chapitre ;P**


End file.
